Caridad para Severus
by brujaverde
Summary: Severus Snape se encuentra en un terrible dilema que pone en peligro el trabajo de toda una vida.    Después de llevar una relación en secreto con la profesora de Estudios Muggles Charity Burbage, se le presenta la posibilidad de verla morir.
1. Capítulo I Charity Burbage

_**Capítulo I. Charity Burbage**_

El estudio estaba lleno de gente silenciosa, sentada a lo largo de una mesa ornamentada. El mobiliario usual de la habitación había sido empujado descuidadamente contra las paredes. La iluminación provenía de un rugiente fuego bajo una hermosa chimenea de mármol. Dos hombres, recién llegados, se demoraron un momento en el umbral. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, fueron atraídos hacia adelante por los extraños rasgos de la escena de una figura humana aparentemente inconsciente que colgaba bocabajo sobre la mesa, revolviéndose lentamente como suspendida por una cuerda invisible, y reflejada en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida superficie de la mesa de abajo. Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo esta singular visión estaba mirándola excepto por un joven pálido sentado casi directamente bajo ella. Parecía incapaz de evitar mirar hacia arriba a cada momento.

—Yaxley, Snape —dijo una voz alta y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa—. Llegan convenientemente tarde.

Snape se quedó un momento petrificado en el mismo lugar.

—Severus, aquí —dijo Voldemort, señalando el asiento a su inmediata derecha—. Yaxley… junto a Dolohov.

La cara del Lord pareció expectante por un segundo al notar la vacilación de Snape. Pero éste recuperó rápidamente su impasibilidad y Voldemort no le dio más importancia.

El tiempo se había detenido para Snape y le costaba trabajo recobrar el ritmo. Caminaba por inercia hasta el asiento que le había sido asignado por su señor y con cada paso confirmaba la identidad de la figura que levitaba inconscientemente sobre la mesa. Con cada paso se confirmaba la muerte de esa mujer.

Los ojos de los mortífagos, que momentos antes se posaban casi exclusivamente en Voldemort, siguieron con insistencia a Snape, hasta que tomó asiento.

— ¿Y bien?

—Mi Señor, La Orden del Fénix tiene intención de trasladar a Harry Potter de su actual lugar seguro el próximo sábado, al anochecer. —Se obligó Snape a responder, evitando en todo lo posible mirar a la mujer inconsciente y sosteniendo la mirada de su señor, ocultando sus verdaderas emociones.

El interés alrededor de la mesa se agudizó palpablemente. Algunos se tensaron, otros se inquietaron, todos miraban fijamente a Snape y a Voldemort. Severus no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer que inevitablemente moriría… en esa tonta mujer de cabellos rubios revueltos y ropa muggle, que se había atrevido a ir en contra del Señor Tenebroso con sus palabras… con sus tontas e inútiles palabras.

Esa mujer que se había atrevido a acercarse a él, a amarlo y, en última instancia, a abandonarlo, tal como había hecho Lily, dejándose matar en vano.

—Felicidades Profesor Snape. Por fin obtiene la asignatura que deseaba. —Lo había felicitado Charity Burbage al terminar el banquete de bienvenida del curso anterior en Hogwarts. Ella tenía que acelerar el paso, pues Severus no tenía intención de demorarse en formalidades sociales.

—Sí, así es Profesora Burbage. —Contestó secamente. La profesora no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo marchar, pues el profesor no se detuvo en ningún momento.

Ese mismo día más tarde, Charity se había presentado en el despacho de Snape.

—Es muy tarde profesora. Debería estar dormida ya. —Dijo Snape al tiempo que abría la puerta y Charity Burbage entraba a la oficina.

—Lo mismo aplica con usted profesor… ¿o acaso está demasiado nervioso por su clase de mañana? —Le cuestionó Charity.

Severus Snape la vio y la observó con atención por primera vez. Iba vestida a la manera muggle: pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos deportivos viejos y rotos y una ligera blusa blanca de botones. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo que dejaba completamente al descubierto su rostro. Tenía una belleza sencilla: ojos grandes y expresivos, nariz mediana y boca grande. Normalmente sonreía, lo que le daba un aspecto demasiado amigable y acentuaba las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, pero esa noche su cara lucía completamente seria y sus ojos estaban enmarcados en oscuras ojeras. Intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró.

—Estoy ocupado profesora, así que si no le molesta, diga lo que tenga que decir. —Respondió Snape, esperando terminar con esa visita inesperada.

—Tal vez usted no lo sepa profesor, pero Emmeline Vance era mi única familia, ahora está muerta y quisiera saber quién la mató y cómo. He preguntado al jefe de aurores del ministerio, pero hay un hermetismo total, sé que usted es parte de la Orden del Fénix y quizá tenga información…

Snape no sabía que Emmeline era familiar de Charity, aunque debía admitir que no sabía mucho de la bruja que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Y por qué me pregunta a mí, antes que a Dumbledore? Él es el líder de la orden.

—Ya lo hice, él no sabe nada. —Respondió la mujer—. Pero me imagino que usted podría tener más información… algunos de sus amigos son, ¿cómo decirlo?, allegados a quien-usted-sabe.

— ¿Qué está insinuando? —Su voz se endureció y se acercó un par de pasos a Charity, quien instintivamente retrocedió hasta tocar la puerta con su espalda. Al verla, Severus sonrió con un dejo de ironía y regresó a su escritorio—. No sé nada de eso, —mintió—, y si usted tiene alguna duda de mi integridad o cree que soy peligroso, le sugiero que no se acerque a mí. No sería muy inteligente de su parte.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron silenciosas por las mejillas de Charity.

—Lo siento. —Dijo al tiempo que se aproximaba a Snape y se detenía a un par de pasos de distancia—. Sé que el director confía en usted es solo que estoy desesperada… y quisiera saber qué pasó con Emmy.

Severus sabía cómo había muerto Emmeline y lo sabía tan bien, como que él había dado la información que llevó a su captura y posterior asesinato. Últimamente no podía dormir tranquilo haciendo ese doble papel y dejando morir a tanta gente. Charity bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar abiertamente, Severus acortó más la distancia que los separaba e hizo un ligero ademán de abrazarla, pero se contuvo y solo la tomó de los hombros obligándola a levantar la cabeza.

—Haré lo que pueda para averiguar lo que pasó profesora.

Charity poco a poco se fue serenando y pudo ver, a través de sus lágrimas que tenía a Snape muy cerca, tal vez lo más cerca que lo tendría en su vida. Vio su pálida cara enmarcada por un par de cortinas de cabello negro, su enorme nariz y al final sus oscuros ojos que parecían tristes, casi tanto como ella misma se sentía.

—Gracias. —Dijo, bajando nuevamente la mirada y se separó de él—. Lamento haberlo molestado.

Charity Burbage se marchó, pero dejó una nueva carga sobre la espalda de Severus. Saber los nombres o conocer las historias de las víctimas de Voldemort, no lo ayudaban a desempeñar su papel.


	2. Capítulo II El fin no justifica los med

_**Capítulo II. El fin no justifica los medios**_

—Píldoras ácidas. —Pronunció Snape arrastrando las palabras.

Se encontraba en el séptimo piso del castillo frente a una gárgola que se apartó, dejando ver una pared, que al abrirse le mostró una escalera de caracol que finalmente lo condujo hasta el despacho del director. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces y esperó un momento, antes de que la voz de Dumbledore le indicara que podía entrar.

—Buenas noches Severus. ¡Vaya! Éste día he recibido muchas visitas.

— ¡Claro que sí Albus! Hoy tuviste tu primera reunión con Potter… de la que por supuesto no me dirás nada. —Le reprochó Snape—. Aunque no vengo a hablar de eso.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? —Preguntó con interés.

—Se trata de la profesora Burbage. He estado pensando que deberías contarle sobre la muerte de Emmeline Vance. No tienes que darle detalles, ni decirle el nombre del asesino, solo… solo dale un poco de información. Yo no podría. Ella murió por mi culpa… yo le proporcioné la información al Señor Tenebroso para emboscarla y matarla, Albus… no puedo fingir que simplemente lo averigüe, cuando fui algo más que un simple espectador.

—Sé que esto es difícil Severus, sé que quisieras que todo fuera diferente, pero sabes que mantener la confianza de Voldemort —Snape hizo una mueca— es esencial para ayudar a Harry. Con respecto a Charity, no sé si le hará bien conocer esa información, Emmeline era su prima y su única familia.

— ¿Qué importa si le hará bien o no? Ella quiere saber, es lo menos que se merece.

Albus lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

—No sabía que mantuvieras una amistad con Charity, Severus… me da gusto. Durante años deseé que te relacionaras más con tus compañeros.

Snape suspiró exasperado y frunció el ceño.

—Ella no es mi amiga. Además en estos tiempos debes reconocer que mi escasez de amistades facilita mi doble trabajo de traidor.

—Espero que no sea doble Severus… confío en tu lealtad.

— ¿Se lo dirás? —Preguntó Snape ignorando el último comentario del director.

—Sí Severus.

Los días pasaban con una rapidez pasmosa mientras Severus evitaba a toda costa ver a Charity a solas. Ella no había vuelto a buscarlo hasta una tarde de octubre, justo antes de la primera visita a Hogsmeade. Charity había llamado a la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras después de asegurarse que todos los alumnos de la última clase habían salido.

Por una milésima de segundo Snape perdió el estoicismo de su rostro al verla entrando, pero ella no lo notó.

—Profesor Snape, quisiera hablar con usted. —Dijo Charity con firmeza y Severus, pudo ver que había recuperado algo de la vitalidad que mostraba anteriormente, aunque no podía estar completamente seguro, ya que nunca había manifestado demasiado interés en la profesora de Estudios Muggles.

—La escucho profesora. —Solicitó secamente.

Ella aclaró levemente su garganta y se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada a su interlocutor, que al parecer se había propuesto intimidarla. Suspiró.

—Hace unos días el profesor Dumbledore me llamó a su oficina y me habló de la muerte de Emmeline y creo que lo hizo por usted. No estoy segura si él investigó o si usted le proporcionó la información, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que usted tuvo algo que ver y he venido a agradecerle.

—No estaba enterado profesora, pero espero que lo que sea que le haya dicho Albus, la ayude a superar su pérdida. —Dijo Snape intentando cortar la conversación lo más pronto posible.

Los ojos de Charity se humedecieron involuntariamente.

—Gracias. —Dijo simplemente, al tiempo que recorría la distancia que la separaba de Snape y, sin que éste se lo esperara, lo abrazaba por la cintura, parándose de puntillas para estar casi a su altura.

Snape no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de agradecimiento y se limitó a dejar que ella lo abrazara. Solo veía al frente con los brazos en los costados, esperando que se terminara esa sesión de tortura.

El abrazo duró una eternidad y al final Snape levantó los brazos para tomar a Charity por los hombros y separarse de ella de la manera menos brusca que pudo. Charity se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y esbozó una tímida y triste sonrisa al notar la cara de Snape tan cercana a la de ella una vez más.

—Lo siento profesor… a veces… a veces soy muy emotiva.

—No se preocupe profesora Burbage y le aseguro que no tiene nada que agradecerme. —Afirmó Snape tratando de ocultar la mirada cargada de remordimiento que amenazaba con delatarlo.

—Mañana hay una salida a Hogsmeade y quisiera invitarlo a tomar algo. —Lo propuso con naturalidad, pero se sonrojó al ver como Snape fruncía el ceño y se apresuró a añadir—: No será una cita… solo, —suspiró otra vez—, solo quisiera hablar con alguien que no me mire con lástima.

"¿Y quién mejor que yo para eso no? ¿Quién más puede actuar como un bastardo insensible frente a una mujer destrozada?" Pensó Snape.

—Tal vez si dejara de llorar tan a menudo la gente dejaría de compadecerse de usted —dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Charity resopló entre indignada y divertida por la grosería de Snape.

— ¿Siempre es tan insufrible?

—No siempre. —Respondió.

—Que bien… así que… ¿me acompañará? —Insistió Charity en su invitación. Snape la miró escrutador.

—Tengo algo de trabajo pendiente profesora, lo siento. —Se excusó.

—Sí, claro, de hecho yo también tengo algunos ensayos que corregir, al parecer poco magos saben que para echar a andar un auto se necesita gasolina, y aún menos saben lo que es la gasolina… es curioso cómo convivimos con muggles y nos mezclamos en sus comunidades y al final sigue habiendo tanta desinformación… los magos podemos ser muy perezosos para probar nuevas cosas… ¿no cree profesor?

Charity giraba el pomo de la puerta, cuando sintió la mano de Snape tomando su brazo izquierdo.

—Espere. Vayamos, pero regresaremos temprano, necesito comprar algunas cosas.

Charity le sonrió con franqueza.

**Gracias por leer… se aceptan críticas constructivas, destructivas y/o contemplativas… espero que me tengan paciencia porque Severus es un chico difícil y todavía falta un poco para que empiece la historia de amor (me siento tan falsa escribiendo eso, no porque no sea verdad, sino porque yo no soy muy romántica que digamos), así que nos leemos después...**

**Saludos!**


	3. Capítulo III Un murciélago que ha perdi

_**Capítulo III. Un murciélago que ha perdido el gusto por la sangre.**_

Severus Snape caminaba con rapidez hacía la puerta principal de Hogwarts, donde lo esperaba la silueta inconfundible de Charity Burbage. Una bruja de estatura media y muy delgada, que mientras se dirigía a ella, solo podía ver de espaldas. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un poco enmarañado, aplacado por un gorro verde tejido. Severus se preguntó si no le había dado tiempo de cepillarlo o era una nueva moda muggle.

La mañana era tormentosa. Vio como Charity se abrazaba a sí misma, intentando protegerse del viento frío. Sintió el azote de la culpa al reconocer su vulnerabilidad.

—Buenos días profesora. —La saludó al mismo tiempo que se detenía a su lado.

Charity le devolvió el saludo junto con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que hacían más notorias las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos delatando su edad y que al mismo tiempo le devolvían la juventud a sus rasgos. Snape frunció el ceño al verla de esa manera y al notar el efecto visual de una sencilla sonrisa.

El camino transcurrió en un silencio incómodo, roto a veces por comentarios triviales y sonrisas por parte de Charity que Severus no se molestaba en corresponder. Al llegar al pueblo, Charity había perdido gran parte del entusiasmo que tenía al comenzar el viaje.

— ¿Desayunó profesora Burbage? —Preguntó Severus.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad, el despertador no sonó y tuve que correr para llegar puntual. —Explicó Charity, que de repente lucía nuevamente contenta.

A Severus no le pasó desapercibido el cambio en el semblante de Charity y suspiró resignado. Tenía pensado mandarla a desayunar, mientras él compraba lo que necesitaba, para luego encontrarse y volver al castillo, pero dada la susceptibilidad que había mostrado Charity hasta el momento, no veía conveniente ese itinerario.

—Vamos con Rosmerta sirve buenos desayunos a esta hora. —Dijo Severus mientras se encaminaba en dirección a "Las Tres Escobas"

Charity tenía que acelerar el paso, pues con el viento en contra y las largas zancadas de Severus, se quedaba atrás. Un par de segundos después, Severus notó que Charity ya no iba a su lado y volteó para indicarle que se apresurara, pero una nueva ráfaga de compasión lo golpeó cuando la vio siendo sacudida por el viento y acomodándose su larga bufanda gris, que amenazaba con escapársele. Pensó que era una rara forma de la vida de recordarle que ella estaba sola, a merced de toda clase de adversidades, y que, en gran parte era su responsabilidad.

Regresó un par de pasos y la tomó del brazo, adelantándose un poco para resguardarla de la corriente de aire helado.

— ¿Ella es su amiga?

— ¿Quién? —Dijo Severus, mientras se detenía para dejar pasar un carruaje por la estrecha calle.

—Rosmerta… la llamó por su nombre…

—Supongo que algo parecido a la amistad, sí. —Respondió Severus sin prestar demasiada atención.

—Ella es muy atractiva y parece que el tiempo le favorece demasiado… la naturaleza puede ser arbitraria a veces. No puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia. —Divagó Charity.

A Severus no le agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Podía sentirse como un miserable con ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir sobre inseguridades femeninas o a tratar de convencerla de su propia belleza. Agradeció que pudieran cruzar la calle y entrar al local, olvidando así esa tonta conversación.

— ¿Trajo su reloj profesora? —Preguntó Severus después de realizar su orden.

— ¿Cuál reloj?

—Su despertador, mencionó que no había funcionado por la mañana. Podría haberlo traído para que el relojero del pueblo lo arreglara.

— ¡Oh no! —Sonrió—. Es un despertador mecánico… tendré que esperar a ir a Londres para repararlo. Soy la profesora de Estudios Muggles, ¿recuerda? —Dijo Charity manteniendo la misma sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro desde que Snape la invitó a tomar el desayuno y que se había consolidado cuando la había tomado del brazo.

—Es la profesora, se supone que le tiene que mostrar a los alumnos cómo viven los muggles, no vivir como una. —Dijo con desprecio.

Charity decidió ignorarlo y su estómago rugió, provocándole un bochornoso color rosado en la cara. Severus pareció no notarlo, pero en cuanto Charity bajó la mirada, esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

Cuando salieron de "Las Tres Escobas", vieron que llegaban los primeros carruajes ocupados por los estudiantes del colegio.

— ¿Podríamos apurarnos? Entre más alumnos haya, se hace más complicado caminar por aquí. —Dijo Severus cortante. Charity se tuvo que esforzar para no rezagarse, pues le quedó claro que Snape no fungiría más como su guardaespaldas contra las ráfagas de viento.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Es profesor! Está rodeado de jóvenes todo el tiempo, ya debería estar acostumbrado…

—Jamás me acostumbraré a ellos. Son unos engreídos que piensan que tienen el mundo en sus manos, cuando ni siquiera son capaces de elaborar una poción correctamente o lanzar hechizos sin gritarlos.

—Habla como si usted nunca hubiera sido joven. —Dijo Charity y esperó por un argumento que no llegó, por lo que se atrevió a añadir—: Yo lo recuerdo. Siempre estaba rodeado por gente de la peor calaña… todos fueron mortífagos o lo siguen siendo.

Las facciones de Snape se fueron endureciendo, a tal punto que parecía que jamás volverían a relajarse. Charity no lo vio, pues miraba al frente distrayéndose con una pareja de alumnos que iban tomados de la mano, seguramente al salón de té de Madame Tudipié.

—Qué curioso… yo a usted no la recuerdo. —Dijo mordaz.

—No tendría por qué. —Respondió Charity neutral, pero visiblemente más seria—. Yo terminé mi tercer curso cuando usted se graduó, cuando comenzó a dar clases yo estaba en mi último año y no hice el EXTASIS de Pociones porque obtuve un Desastroso en el TIMO. Así que digamos que fui el patito feo de Slytherin.

Severus se detuvo en seco y giró para verla de frente. Le había sorprendido enterarse que la profesora había pertenecido a su misma Casa, al hogar de las serpientes, cuando había dado por hecho que era una Ravenclaw.

Soltó una risa irónica.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que la inocente profesora de Estudios Muggles tiene un pasado oscuro y patético? Realmente me ha sorprendido Burbage…

La incipiente sonrisa que Charity se había empeñado en mantener se desvaneció por completo.

—Por lo menos yo fui capaz de ir contra la corriente… no me dejé arrastrar, yo nunca fui una cobarde, ni… —Tenía más que decir, pero Snape la interrumpió tomándola por el antebrazo con violencia.

— ¡Cuide sus palabras Burbage!

Charity intentó evitar llorar frente a Snape, pero no lo logró. Se apresuró a zafarse del agarre de la mano de Severus y caminó con decisión en dirección contraria sin volver la vista atrás en ningún momento.

— ¡Mierda! —Dijo Snape con la respiración agitada.

Oficialmente era el peor patán en la historia de Hogwarts. Aunque Charity lo había provocado, no tenía excusa para tratarla como lo había hecho. Charity se había metido en la cueva del lobo voluntariamente porque no era una dulce oveja. Snape se había equivocado. La vulnerabilidad de Charity se derivaba de su soledad, no de debilidad de carácter como creyó al principio. Lo que lo hacía aún más responsable de su sufrimiento.


	4. Capítulo IV Un solo hombre al servicio

_**Capítulo IV. Un solo hombre al servicio de muchas causas.**_

Tenía un buen rato en su oficina enfurruñado y debatiéndose entre disculparse con la profesora Burbage o ignorarla en adelante, cuando con un par de golpes insistentes aporrearon su puerta.

Severus se apresuró a abrir.

— ¡Profesor Snape! ¡Qué bueno que regresó! Hubo un ataque… —decía Hagrid, el torpe guardabosques de Hogwarts.

Severus se encaminó rápidamente a la enfermería cuando Hagrid le informó que la víctima había sido Katie Bell una alumna de Griffindor y que se encontraba siendo atendida por Madame Pomfrey.

Katie se removía violentamente sobre la camilla. Snape avanzó con cautela, al tiempo que agitaba suavemente su varita y susurraba hechizos que solo él comprendía. Inmediatamente Katie se calmó y el profesor pudo examinarla con detenimiento. Al principio no notó nada visible en el cuerpo de la joven, pero después, casi por casualidad, percibió un pequeño punto ennegrecido en su dedo índice. Observó por unos segundos más y pudo ver que el punto lentamente se iba agrandando.

Con esfuerzo logró detener la poderosa maldición y justo cuando se había desplomado sobre una incómoda silla de la habitación, llegó Filch cargando cuidadosamente una horrible bufanda roja y dorada.

—Profesor, éste es el objeto que provocó la maldición. —Informó al tiempo que dejaba ver el collar de ópalos que se escondía entre la bufanda.

—Gracias Filch, déjalo sobre la mesa. —El conserje obedeció y se retiró inmediatamente.

Después de darle instrucciones a Madame Pomfrey, regresó a la mesa en la que había dejado el collar y lo envolvió en la bufanda, a la que previamente tiñó de negro con un sencillo movimiento de varita.

No había llegado a las escaleras que lo conducirían a las mazmorras, cuando un fuerte estornudo anunció la presencia de otra persona.

—Salud. —Dijo Snape secamente al ver aparecer a Charity.

—Gracias profesor, creo que pesqué un resfriado hoy durante mi regreso al castillo… —y añadió—: regresé caminando.

—Eso fue muy estúpido de su parte… Burbage.

— ¿Ahora soy solo Burbage? —Inquirió la profesora.

—Que yo sepa, usted siempre ha sido _solo_ Burbage…

—Sí, pero solía llamarme profesora… siendo así, yo podría referirme a usted simplemente como Snape. —Repuso Charity.

—Llámeme como quiera. —Y dicho esto se apresuró a salir del campo de visión de la profesora.

¿Qué esperaba ella de él? ¿Que de repente se convirtiera en un hombre amable que le ofreciera su hombro para llorar? ¿Que tuviera siempre las palabras correctas? Era simplemente ridícula su actitud.

Ya en su despacho se dispuso a examinar el collar. En parte fue sencillo, pues lo había visto antes en Borgin & Burkes y conocía vagamente el funcionamiento de la maldición. Pero había algo más que le preocupaba y era la forma en la que había logrado Draco Malfoy entregársela a Katie Bell, si no había salido del castillo ese día.

Dejó que el collar cayera con un ruido sordo sobre su escritorio y se reclinó sobre su asiento, tapándose la cara con sus manos, pensando en el pequeño encargo que tenía pendiente por parte de sus dos amos. Alguna vez había leído un libro muggle donde hablaba de que no se podía servir a dos causas sin fallar en alguna. Seguramente el autor de ese best seller no había conocido a Dumbledore o al Señor Tenebroso, ni a Severus Snape, por supuesto.


	5. Capítulo V Yo, tú, usted

_**Capítulo V. Yo, tú, usted.**_

Severus terminaba de resguardar el collar de ópalos dentro de una pequeña caja de madera y de hechizarla para que nadie la abriera por error o accidente, cuando escuchó pasos fuera de su despacho. Se acercó a la puerta. Reconoció las voces de Horace Slughorn y ¿cómo no?: Charity Burbage, si seguía cruzándose en su camino, lo volvería loco.

—…una bruja brillante Charity, nunca entendí porqué no se te dio mi asignatura. —Escuchó decir a Horace.

—Pues ya ves… soy tan mala en pociones que no puedo preparar una sencilla cura para un resfriado. —Contestó Charity.

Severus se la imaginó claramente sonriendo y jugueteando con su ridículamente larga bufanda, había notado que tenía la manía de distraer la atención de los demás, cuando hablaba de sí misma. Era nerviosa a veces y Severus se preguntó si siempre había sido así, o había empeorado con la edad. Aunque no era tan vieja, había mencionado que cursó su tercer año en Hogwarts cuando él iba en séptimo, lo que quería decir que tendría alrededor de treinta y dos años. Resopló exasperado tratando de despejar su mente de esos tontos pensamientos.

—Tu problema es que eras demasiado distraída, recuerdo que siempre te perdías los carruajes en las visitas a Hogsmeade y tenías que regresar caminando. —Recordó Horace—. ¡Qué bien, ya encontré las llaves! —Se escuchó cómo introducía la llave en la cerradura y luego el rechinido de la puerta sobre sus goznes.

—Pues esas eran solo bromas _inofensivas_ por parte de mis compañeros… nunca fui muy popular. —Respondía la profesora—. Al parecer fui la única Slytherin en tomar la clase de Estudios Muggles.

Horace removía algunos frascos de la alacena.

—Espero que no lo hayas tomado personal… a veces los jóvenes pueden ser crueles.

Severus recordó que ese mismo día ella había vuelto andando a Hogwarts, en parte por su culpa. Una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y remordimiento lo obligó a sonreír. Y salió de su oficina.

—Buenas noches Horace, Burbage. —Saludó Snape—. ¿Buscan algo? Tal vez pueda ayudarlos.

— ¡Oh no Severus! —Contestó Slughorn mostrando un enorme frasco lleno de crisopos—. Ya lo encontré.

—Gracias Horace —dijo Charity y Severus reconoció una pequeña molestia en su interior al escuchar que se tuteaban—. Solo me apena causarle estas molestias a Madame Pomfrey, hoy ha sido un día muy pesado para ella.

"¿Y qué tal para mí?" Pensó Snape molesto, ¿qué acaso nadie se había dado cuenta que él había detenido la maldición y que más temprano había tenido que lidiar con la loca profesora de Estudios Muggles?

No, nadie lo sabía.

—Tienes razón Charity, espérame un momento —Horace comenzó a sacar más ingredientes del armario—, yo puedo preparar esa poción—. Horace le pasaba un par de frascos a Charity, cuando Severus prácticamente se los arrebató.

—Descansa Horace. Yo la prepararé.

Slughorn le dio el frasco que tenía en las manos y sonrió.

—Gracias Severus, la verdad es que ya estoy envejeciendo. —Aceptó de inmediato—. Bien Charity, te dejo en buenas manos. —Y se despidió de la profesora que no parecía muy contenta con la reciente amabilidad de Severus.

—Pase Burbage. —Dijo Severus, sosteniendo la puerta para que Charity ingresara al aula de Pociones.

—Gracias _Snape_. —Puso énfasis en la última palabra, tratando de sonar irónica, pero el efecto se perdió luego de un sonoro estornudo.

De inmediato Snape se puso a trabajar en la poción. Se veía tan natural mezclando los ingredientes en el caldero, que Charity se preguntó porqué no podía ella hacer lo mismo. Severus se veía tan concentrado que de repente Charity se sintió invisible.

Severus no se percató de la mirada fija que tenía sobre sí, hasta que Charity soltó un gritito al ver como el líquido del caldero comenzaba a salpicar por la temperatura que había alcanzado. Charity se sonrojó al ser descubierta y Severus frunció el entrecejo, tomó una muestra en una pequeña botella, la enfrió y se la entregó.

—No tiene que tomársela aquí. Le sugiero que lo haga en su habitación porque… —ella ya había vaciado la dosis de poción— es un poco fuerte.

—No te preocupes _Severus_, no sabe tan mal. —Dijo al momento en que se levantaba y daba un par de pasos, al tercero perdió el equilibrio, pero no cayó porque Severus se había adelantado a sostenerla.

La ayudó a volver a sentarse.

— ¿Desde cuándo soy _Severus_?

—Que yo sepa, siempre _has_ sido Severus.

—Nunca le he dado permiso para que me tuteé. —Dijo Severus mientras se sentaba a un par de asientos de Charity.

—Sí que lo hizo: "Llámeme como quiera" —lo citó textualmente— ¿recuerda? Además es ridículo hablarnos de profesor y profesora, ¡por Merlín! ¡Somos colegas!

—No espere que yo la llame Charity.

La bruja sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas francas que le había dedicado por la mañana.


	6. Capítulo VI Patético

_**Capítulo VI. Patético. **_

Los días pasaban y Severus no se explicaba cómo había llegado al punto en el que Charity volvía cada noche a su despacho a platicar con él. Se había hecho rutina. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Hablaban, tocaban un tema espinoso, él decía algo ruin y ella se marchaba, indignada en el mejor de los casos y llorando en el peor. Pero siempre volvía.

—Severus… ¿con quién vas a ir al baile de Slughorn? —Preguntó Charity.

Severus levantó la vista por primera vez desde que Charity había entrado y, como era su costumbre cuando no tenía idea de lo que ella pretendía, frunció el ceño.

—No me gusta responder siempre una pregunta con otra, pero al parecer se empeña en que así sea: ¿Para qué querría ir al baile de Slughorn?

Charity suspiró.

—Todos van a ir. Horace me invitó y pensé que si también ibas tú, no sería tan aburrido. Esos bailes suelen ser verdaderos suplicios. Siempre llenos de gente que se alaban unos a otros, pero que al darse la vuelta se critican y, como dicen los muggles: se dan la puñalada por la espalda.

Severus había vuelto a poner su atención a las redacciones que estaba calificando.

— ¿Fue parte del club Slug a pesar de ser pésima en Pociones? —Preguntó, sin molestarse en levantar la vista.

—Era buena en las demás materias, mi familia era de sangre limpia y mi padre trabajaba para el Ministerio. —Enumeró Charity desapasionada.

—Tiene sentido, pero no asistiré.

—Ok, entonces yo tampoco. —Aseguró—. Aunque no me emociona la perspectiva: Pomona y Minerva me insistirán en que debería distraerme…

— ¿Intenta chantajearme? —La cortó Severus.

— ¿Está funcionando?

—No. —Contestó Severus, al tiempo que se dignaba a verla por segunda ocasión en la noche y algo saltaba en el interior de Charity, últimamente le pasaba muy a menudo en esa oficina.

—Entiendo… pero ¿sabes? Desde que comencé a impartir la clase de Estudios Muggles, me preguntaba por qué tú no habías pertenecido al Club Slug y hace unos días se lo pregunté a Horace…

Charity se sobresaltó al ver cómo Severus dejaba la pluma con la que escribía en el escritorio aprovechando para golpearlo y se ponía de pie.

—Es suficiente. —Dijo terminante—. Yo estuve allí, supe por qué no fui requerido en ese estúpido club y no me interesa escuchar lo que le respondió Horace.

—Lo siento Severus. A veces soy un poco entrometida.

"Tema _Lily Evans_: descartado" pensó Charity y soltó un suspiro

—No se preocupe Burbage. —Afirmó Severus intentando desviar la conversación y no terminarla bruscamente como ya era costumbre—. Mejor cuénteme cómo fue que una _simpática_ Hufflepuff como usted convenció al sombrero seleccionador para que la colocara en la mejor casa de Hogwarts.

La primera réplica de Charity fue poner los brazos en jarras y resoplar resignada, para luego soltar su respuesta:

—No me gusta recordar eso, pero tomando en cuenta que por lo menos estás intentando mostrar interés en mí, te lo contaré, —Severus rodeó el escritorio para acercarse a Charity y la miró con atención, lo que la desconcentró momentáneamente—, mis padres eran casi fanáticos de la pureza de la sangre y siempre me dejaron muy claro que si no quedaba en Slytherin, ni me molestara en volver para Navidad. Yo era una niña y no me imaginaba siendo rechazada por mis padres, por lo que cuando el sombrero consideró la posibilidad de enviarme a Griffindor —Severus exhaló con fastidio—, yo casi le supliqué que me enviara a Slytherin, le expuse que era sangre limpia y que no me gustaría compartir casa con hijos de muggles, por supuesto, no me creyó, por lo que le dije que si no accedía a cambiar de opinión, mis padres me excluirían de la Navidad y después de eso gritó: "SLYTHERIN" no sé si lo conmoví o si vio que en el fondo yo sí tenía la ambición necesaria.

—Usted no es ambiciosa, es persistente. —Afirmó Severus.

— ¡Vaya! —Suspiró Charity y desvió rápidamente la mirada.

— ¿Qué significó esa expresión?

—Nada, olvídalo.

—Usted es demasiado trasparente. Hable. —Ordenó.

—Todos tenemos temas de los que no nos gusta hablar.

—Tiene razón Burbage. Vuelva después cuando se le haya pasado su etapa misteriosa. —Se empecinó Severus. Le molestaba que Charity le ocultara información, por más trivial que fuera. No quería reconocerlo, pero le gustaba dar por hecho que ella era un libro abierto para él.

—Ok, te lo diré, pero sé que no te va a gustar: Sirius Black me dijo lo mismo. —Soltó Charity sin pensarlo demasiado.

Severus intentó parecer ecuánime pero su respiración repentinamente acelerada, lo delataba.

—En realidad me es indiferente. —Mintió—. Pero cuénteme, ¿cómo fue que el gran Sirius Black se dignó a voltear a ver a una chica como usted?

Si le hubiera lanzado una maldición cruciatus, no la habría herido más que con sus palabras. Charity pensó que no sería capaz de perdonarlo por eso, pero concentró todas sus energías en evitar el llanto y contestar:

—Él vio que mis compañeros de casa planeaban abandonarme en Hogsmeade y no lo impidió, sino que me buscó en cuanto partió el último carruaje, —en este punto ya había derramado las primeras lágrimas—, me acompañó de regreso a Hogwarts y hablamos mucho… cuando le conté lo del sombrero, me dijo que yo era muy persistente y luego él me detalló cómo habían llevado a cabo algunas de sus travesuras, yo me desternillé de risa y… y… —se tapó la cara para intentar controlar su llanto, como si fuera posible tapar el sol con un dedo o contener el agua con las manos.

—Se enamoró de él. —Completó Severus, encaminándose a la puerta que conducía a su habitación—. Patético. Cierre la puerta al salir. —Y se encerró con un portazo que hizo saltar a Charity.

Severus sentía unas ganas tremendas de destruir algo, lo que fuera. Se desvistió con tal brusquedad que tiró varios botones de los miles que llevaba su túnica. Desistió de la idea de usar el pijama habitual, pues no lo encontró inmediatamente y olvidó que podía realizar un hechizo convocador, así que simplemente se metió a la cama en calzoncillos e intentó dormir. Pero no lo logró hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando estuvo seguro que Charity ya no podía encontrarse en su despacho.

No permitiría que Charity volviera a poner un pie en su territorio.


	7. Capítulo VII Sin abejorros y sin lirios

_**Capítulo VII. Sin abejorros y sin lirios.**_

Y llegó la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Charity no había vuelto a buscar a Severus la noche después de la pelea, ni la siguiente, ni las que le siguieron a esa. Severus tampoco había vuelto a verla en el gran comedor. Apenas la veía por casualidad en alguno de los pasillos del castillo, pero ella siempre desviaba la mirada y cambiaba de rumbo.

Severus seguía de mal humor pero después de mucha insistencia por parte de Slughorn, accedió a asistir a la fiesta navideña organizada por el profesor.

Esperaba no encontrarse con la profesora de Estudios Muggles, aunque sabía que en el fondo, esa esperanza era el motivo de su presencia allí.

Pero Charity no había asistido.

— ¡Alegra esa cara y ven con nosotros Severus! —Lo llamó Horace Slughorn en el mismo momento en el que había decidido abandonar la reunión—. ¡Estaba hablando del extraordinario talento de Harry para las Pociones! Aunque parte del mérito es tuyo, fuiste su maestro por cinco años.

Horace le pasó un brazo por la espalda, obligándolo por el momento a ser parte de la conversación.

—Curioso. Creí que jamás lograría enseñarle nada a Potter. —Dijo con sarcasmo mirando con fastidio a Harry Potter.

—Es un talento innato. Ni tú lograste preparar un filtro de Muertos en Vida tan bien al primer intento.

— ¿En serio? —Repuso Severus, mirando ceñudo a Harry.

El muchacho le sostenía la mirada con impertinencia, pero no pudo evitar mostrar algo de nerviosismo. Se delató. ¿Cuándo aprendería a cerrar su mente?

De repente Severus tuvo una revelación. La cuestión de la recién adquirida habilidad de Potter para las Pociones se resolvería con una rápida visita a su antigua aula. De pronto estuvo seguro de que su viejo libro de Pociones avanzadas ya no se encontraba en el lugar donde, por descuido, lo había dejado.

Aunque, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez por medio de ese libro podría instruirlo de alguna manera. Claro, si era capaz de leer un libro de tantas páginas.

La conversación no podía ser más del tipo _adoremos-a-Potter_ hasta que Luna Lovegood hizo su contribución hablando acerca de una conspiración del Ministerio. Severus no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y pensar que Charity no se hubiera aburrido tanto después de todo.

Tal vez incentivado por el whisky que estaba tomando, decidió ir a buscarla. Era una idea estúpida, pero lo reconfortó. Hasta que Filch hizo su aparición arrastrando a Draco Malfoy que merodeaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Severus lo sacó de la fiesta, lo reprendió y le ofreció su apoyo, pero todo fue inútil. El muchacho estaba desesperado y no aceptaría la ayuda de Severus. Un pequeño encargo de Narcisa Malfoy sellado con un insignificante juramento inquebrantable.

En serio necesitaba unas vacaciones. Su vida no podía ser más complicada. Se le exigía demasiado y se le retribuía… no, en realidad no se le retribuía en nada. Tal vez al final, cuando el señor Tenebroso finalmente fuera derrotado y Harry Potter siguiera con vida y el alma de Draco Malfoy siguiera intacta y los nacidos muggles estuvieran a salvo y todos los mortífagos estuvieran en Azkaban… tal vez entonces podría tomarse unas vacaciones y dedicar su vida a sí mismo. Se preguntaba si sabría cómo hacerlo.

Sin Dumbledore. Y sin Lily Evans.

Había vuelto a la fiesta y tomaba otra copa de whisky de fuego cuando un destello plateado a su lado, llamó su atención.

—Hola Profesor Snape. —Dijo Luna Lovegood con naturalidad.

—Buenas noches Señorita Lovegood. ¿Se divierte disertando sobre conspiraciones secretas?

—Sí profesor, aunque preferiría bailar. —Contestó con su habitual tono soñador.

—Entonces hágalo. —Dijo Severus pensando que sería una buena manera de deshacerse de la chica y al mismo tiempo fastidiar a Potter. Para su sorpresa, Luna comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de la música sin moverse de su lugar—. ¿Qué hace Lovegood? —Preguntó exasperado.

—Bailo. —Contestó al momento que se detenía

—Yo me refería a bailar con Potter. Vino con él ¿no?

—Creo que a Harry no le gusta mucho bailar. Además debe ser vergonzoso para él bailar conmigo. Algunas personas se han burlado de mi vestido. —Dijo con sinceridad.

— ¿Y le importa lo que piensen los demás? —Cuestionó indiferente, aunque le interesaba sobremanera la respuesta.

—No mucho. El vestido me protege de los _Nargles_. Las cosas brillantes los confunden. LosNargles son muy comunes en ésta época por los muérdagos. —Informó Luna.

Severus esbozó una minúscula sonrisa. Apuró el resto del whisky de la copa y salió de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie.

Caminó directo al dormitorio de Charity.

"Sólo tocaré una vez, si no sale me largo" pensó antes de golpear la puerta. "Perfecto, lo intenté" y se encaminó al vestíbulo después de un par de segundos de haber llamado.

—Severus. —Se escuchó apenas un susurro.

Él volteó. Charity estaba vestida para la fiesta, llevaba una túnica negra ligera y holgada, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, zapatos altos y el cabello completamente recogido. Era una imagen sobria que acentuaba la delgadez y sencilla belleza de la profesora.

— ¿Por qué no fue a la fiesta? —Preguntó con lo que pretendía ser frialdad.

—Cambié de opinión.

Se miraron un momento, ella desvió la mirada, entre nerviosa y herida, por la manera escrutadora en que la veía Severus.

—No fui correspondida. —Dijo, concluyendo la conversación que había quedado pendiente días atrás—. Creo que era demasiado chica e inexperta para él. Además de poca cosa.

—Creo que mencioné que me era indiferente. —Aseguró Severus, aunque su rostro se relajó visiblemente.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Aún así, creo que ahora es necesario pedir disculpas. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Adelante, la escucho. —Solicitó Severus.

Charity entornó los ojos.

— ¡Eres un cínico! —Exclamó.

—Una forma rara de pedir disculpas, pero ¿qué se podía esperar de la profesora de Estudios Muggles?

Charity sonrió y con esa simple acción, volvió el brillo a sus ojos, junto con las conocidas líneas de expresión y una dosis de alivio para Severus.

— ¿Vamos a caminar? —Propuso Severus.

Charity suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Espera un momento, voy por mi capa.

Corrió de regreso a su habitación. Severus no reprimió el impulso de verla de espaldas. Era una visión inspiradora. Lástima que fuera invierno y tuviera que cubrirse con una capa.


	8. Capítulo VIII Entre llanto y fantasía mu

**_Capítulo VIII. Entre llanto y fantasía muggle._**

Las calles eran ruidosas y llamativas. Los muggles que caminaban cerca de ellos, reían y hablaban de regalos, espiritualidad y magia… navideña, por supuesto. Él vestía una túnica negra, la que le había parecido que podía aparentar mejor ser muggle. Ella tenía más éxito a la hora de camuflarse. De cualquier manera, nadie que viera el rostro de Severus Snape se atrevería a criticar su vestimenta.

La decisión se había tomado a la ligera. Severus ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento había aceptado pasar la Nochebuena entre muggles. Recordaba que Charity hablaba sin parar y lo acosaba con sus acostumbradas preguntas y entre una y otra, habían llegado a ese tonto desenlace. Pensó que sería casi admirable la forma en la que Charity había manipulado sus palabras, de no ser porque las copas de whisky de fuego que había tomado antes, eran las culpables de su carencia de buen juicio.

Y Charity se veía tan feliz.

Reía la mayoría del tiempo e ignoraba olímpicamente los comentarios sarcásticos y hasta envenenados de Severus, y sus miradas, también ignoraba sus miradas falsamente gélidas y el ceño eternamente fruncido. Estaba a salvo.

—Severus, —habló Charity al salir del único restaurante muggle que no estaba lleno—, perdóname Severus. Sé que odias todo esto. Volvamos a Hogwarts.

— ¿Y perdernos de la compañía de estos amigables muggles? —Se obligó a mentir, al ver la cara seria de Charity que al parecer no podía ignorar una grosería más de su parte—. ¿Está loca?

Ella sonrió radiantemente. Claro que podría seguir soportando las ironías de Severus.

—Tienes razón. —dijo al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por el hombro de él.

—Esto es incómodo Burbage. —Se quejó Severus.

Charity lo soltó y siguieron caminando como si nada. Dieron la vuelta hacia una calle menos concurrida. Severus estaba aceptando las excentricidades de Charity de una manera estoica y admirable.

Hasta el momento.

El lugar al que se dirigían estaba franqueado por una cantidad indecente de motocicletas muggles.

— ¿Esto es una broma Burbage? —Preguntó Severus deteniéndose por completo a un par de metros del bar—. Porque éste es un buen momento para decirlo.

— ¡Oh no! Créeme, te gustarán estos _rebeldes_ muggles.

Y fue casi verdad. Esos muggles vestían casi exclusivamente de negro y su actitud era un poco menos navideñaque la de los de afuera. Se sentaron en la barra. Charity pidió un par de bebidas de nombres ridículos, antes de quitarse el abrigo. Y el efecto fue inmediato.

Antes de que llegaran las bebidas. Un muggle de aspecto rudo se acercó con un par de cervezas en la mano. Se paró enfrente de Charity, dándole la espalda a Severus y le ofreció una de las cervezas que traía.

Severus tomó su varita automáticamente y justo antes de que pudiera utilizarla, el muggle se alejó con sus dos cervezas en la mano.

—Entonces, ¿a eso viene a estos lugares Burbage?

—No, de hecho me gusta venir a escuchar música. —Contestó ignorando el sentido que le había dado Severus a la pregunta.

—Ah sí. —Dijo fríamente desviando la mirada hacia un pequeño escenario donde algunos muggles afinaban sus instrumentos.

—Aunque hace mucho que no venía.

Severus evitaba mirarla y pasaba la vista por el lugar. Frunció el ceño cuando una mujer de unos veinte años le sonrió provocativamente.

—Es linda. —Comentó Charity—. ¿O no es tu tipo?

—De hecho sí. —Dijo retándola—. ¿Cómo es el ritual de apareamiento de los muggles? ¿Solo tengo que ir y ofrecerle una bebida, como el gorila de hace rato?

Charity lo miró con resentimiento por primera vez en la noche y consideró seriamente la posibilidad de emplear su varita mágica. Pero desistió y al ver a la chica acercarse, dijo:

—No siempre, a veces son ellas las que _ofrecen_ su compañía…

No estuvo segura de haber sido escuchada, porque justo en ese momento la chica muggle llegó a donde estaba Severus y le habló al oído.

"La música ni siquiera está tan alta" pensó Charity que comenzaba a enojarse. ¡Por Merlín! Era una niña para Severus. O eso pensaba antes de ver cómo tocaba _inocentemente _la pierna de él. Hablaron un par de segundos más y la chica se alejó, no sin antes lanzarle a Charity una mirada despectiva.

—Espero que no le moleste, pero era una muggle muy insistente y tuve que decirle que usted era mi esposa. —Declaró Severus visiblemente más animado.

Charity lo miró indignada.

— ¿¡Y cómo crees que quedo yo con eso! —Estalló Charity.

—Fue su idea venir aquí. Pero si gusta, puedo ir y decirle la verdad. Su departamento es muy cómodo, o eso me aseguró.

Charity resopló indignada.

Apenas terminaron sus bebidas, Charity insistió en salir de allí.

No sonreía.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora, Charity? —Preguntó Snape afuera del bar.

El corazón de Charity, o alguna parte de su interior saltó. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. La desarmó.

—Te hice una pregunta. —Insistió Severus—. ¿Adónde vamos ahora?

—Hay un parque cerca de aquí donde van a montar una obra de teatro. —Dijo en cuanto se hubo recobrado de la impresión.

Caminaron sin hablar y sin mirarse, hasta que Severus rompió el silencio.

— ¿De qué trata la obra de teatro? —Preguntó, sacando de golpe a Charity de sus pensamientos, que se habían dispersado, volando hacia mundos imaginarios donde Severus le sonreía y la tomaba de la mano.

— ¿Cuál obra? —Repuso Charity confundida.

—La que vamos a ver. —Contestó Severus exasperado.

— ¡Ah sí! Esa obra… pues trata de un hombre amargado y avaro que odia a la gente, entonces, durante la víspera de Navidad recibe la visita de un colega suyo desde el infierno, que le advierte que esa noche lo visitarán tres espíritus: el de las navidades pasadas, el de la navidad presente y el de las futuras… —explicó Charity—, es un clásico de Navidad de los muggles.

—Los muggles son demasiado fantasiosos. —Aseguró Severus.

Charity se adelantó para quedar frente a él, sonrió y entrecerró los ojos.

—De hecho, mi proyecto para el año que viene es montar esa obra en Hogwarts, a la manera muggle y estaba pensando en pedirle a Dumbledore que te coaccionara para que hicieras el papel del muggle cascarrabias. —Lo provocó Charity.

Severus no sonrió. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y Charity lo notó.

—No es tan malo… —aseguró, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era esa la razón de su actitud.

Deseaba tanto que él le contara, pero sabía que no lo haría. Quería que él la considerara digna de su confianza. Creía que nada la haría más feliz.

Había poca gente en el parque, pues era todavía muy temprano para la obra. Charity y Severus se sentaron a esperar en la última fila.

Fue una espera agradable. Charity sabía que a su lado estaba Severus y aunque no pudiera tocarlo, sabía que él la protegería. Tal vez lo haría ceñudo y sin sonreír, pero lo haría. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría él, si ella le hablara y lo tocara como había hecho la chica del bar. Se sonrojó y en ese mismo instante, Severus volteó a verla, ella sonrió.

—Siempre sonríes. —Habló Severus—. Es tu respuesta a casi todo. Bueno, eso y llorar.

La hirió.

Severus guardó silencio un momento. Después continuó:

—Te muestras demasiado vulnerable. Vives entre fantasías. En el mundo, las personas como tú son las primeras víctimas. Quiero defenderte, que estés bien y por eso quiero pedirte que te alejes de mí. Me gusta estar contigo, no sé por qué… —suspiró— en serio no lo sé…

Los ojos de Charity se habían llenado de lágrimas, que al principio se negaba a derramar, pero que después corrieron desobedientes por su cara.

—Olvídalo, Severus. —Dijo simplemente.

Se limpió las lágrimas, tomó a Severus por el cuello, obligándolo a verla y sin que él se lo esperara, lo besó. Fue apenas un roce. Charity esperó que él la apartara, pero eso no pasó. Severus permaneció en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición. Charity se aventuró a pegar más sus labios a los de Severus y entonces pasó lo inesperado, él le devolvió el beso, separó los labios para atrapar con ellos, el labio inferior de Charity. Ella se separó apenas unos milímetros para dejar escapar un suspiro. Sintió miedo de que él olvidara lo que estaban haciendo y volvió a besarlo. Él profundizó el beso, cortándole la respiración a Charity, que volvió a separarse, lo miró a los ojos y reafirmó:

—Olvídalo, Severus.


	9. Capítulo IX Cuando valen la pena las lá

**_Capítulo IX. Cuando valen la pena las lágrimas._**

¿Quién diría que un beso calmaría a Charity Burbage? El resto de la noche permaneció muy callada. Aunque Severus notó que ella se había acercado un poco más a él. Casi lo tocaba.

Se aparecieron en Hogsmeade al terminar la obra, pero tuvieron que caminar porque ya no había carruajes disponibles y ninguno de los dos era seguidor de viajar en escoba. Hicieron el trayecto en silencio. Él iba un par de pasos por delante de ella.

Severus trataba de concentrarse en ir hacia delante. Intentaba dejar atrás lo que había hecho esa noche. Se había dejado llevar. No tenía idea de cómo le iba a decir a Charity que no debió besarla. Aunque técnicamente ella lo había besado a él.

Después de todo era un hombre y Charity era bonita. No tanto como Lily, nadie era tan bonita como Lily.

— ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación? —Susurró Charity casi con timidez, mientras ingresaban a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

— ¿Para qué? —Cuestionó fríamente Severus.

—Para nada, olvídalo. —Contestó resentida, le había costado mucho trabajo pronunciar la pregunta.

Ya en el vestíbulo se despidieron apenas con una mirada.

Severus dudó un momento. Sería tan fácil cambiar de dirección e ir con ella y hacerle el amor. Era sencillo y complicado al mismo tiempo. Charity era tan sensible que, sin importar cuánto se esforzara por cuidar sus palabras o simplemente guardar silencio, la lastimaría y terminaría llorando. Aunque tenía que reconocer que también era muy fácil hacerla reír. Y todo se iluminaba cuando Charity sonreía.

¿Valía la pena verla llorar?

No. Y por eso siguió su camino.

Siguió su camino, conteniéndose a cada paso para no correr en dirección contraria.

En cuanto hubo entrado en su dormitorio se sintió a salvo. Se desvistió tratando de ignorar la imagen de Charity sonriendo y a la Charity llorosa y vulnerable, pero más que nada intentando con todas sus fuerzas olvidar la imagen de la Charity sensual que había descubierto recientemente.

Apenas se había terminado de vestir para dormir, cuando un par de golpes en la puerta de su despacho lo distrajeron. Se apresuró a abrir, para dejar entrar a Charity.

—No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo Severus… es solo que no podría dormir sin hablar contigo, necesito que me respondas algo. —Dijo casi atropelladamente.

—Claro, dime. —Respondió estoicamente.

— ¿En verdad soy tan insignificante?

—Tienes que ser más clara, Charity.

—Cuando te conté lo de Sirius, —Severus desvió la mirada ceñudo—, me preguntaste que cómo era posible que se fijara en alguien como yo y quiero que me lo expliques… quiero saber porqué no podía gustarle a Sirius.

—Para empezar ¿podrías dejar de decir ese nombre? —Hizo una pausa, luego continuó—: No eres insignificante, —dijo, restándole importancia—, él solía salir con muchas chicas, supongo que buscaba relaciones desechables y tú no eres desechable, Charity. —Explicó Severus.

El corazón de Charity saltó.

Entonces eso era.

Ella no era insignificante ni desechable.

Era el mejor cumplido que Severus le hubiera podido hacer. Y sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Severus la tomó por la cintura y vio por primera vez que ella vestía únicamente un ligero camisón para dormir, debajo del albornoz. Se separaron lentamente, pero Severus la retuvo cerca, para luego besarla febrilmente y cerrar más el abrazo, de tal manera que parecía que jamás podrían separarse.

Y no lo hicieron hasta que agotaron toda su energía en la cama de las mazmorras. Hicieron el amor de manera brusca y torpe, se necesitaban. Él no sabría decir muy bien por qué, pero era verdad. La necesitaba y esa noche se dio la libertad de hacerla suya, sin pensar en el mañana. Ni en su realidad.

Para ella quizá fue más fácil entenderlo.

Mientras se regulaban sus respiraciones después de la primera batalla, se escuchó la risa de Charity.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Severus.

—No sé, solo tengo ganas de reír… estoy feliz… —contestó mirando hacia arriba.

Él la miraba de perfil. Era realmente bella, su cabello rubio oscuro envuelto en una detestable redecilla, dejaba su cara desierta de todo disfraz, permitiéndole ver a Severus las imperceptibles pecas que se distribuían desde sus ojos hasta su cuello y allí, podía ver también la herida que él mismo le había hecho con un beso desesperado. Se sintió orgulloso de su pequeña muestra de sadismo, porque era la prueba de la completa rendición de ella ante él.

Aunque él también se había rendido ante ella.

Charity se quedó a dormir esa noche por primera vez en las mazmorras viendo la espalda del hombre y sin tocarlo, repitiendo la hazaña hasta la última noche que Severus la ocupó siendo profesor de Hogwarts.


	10. Capítulo X Tonta muggle

_**Capítulo X. Tonta muggle.**_

Tropezó.

Había tropezado desde sus primeros pasos.

Pero ésta vez había tropezado de la peor manera en la que podía haberlo hecho. ¿Qué le daba derecho a decidir quién vivía y quién moría? ¿Qué le hacía creer que podía ser amado?

Él ya no podía amar.

Le había hecho el amor en una muestra de total egoísmo. O eso creía.

Ella lloraría. Y no tendría con quién hacerlo. Estaba sola. Era un perro abandonado por un amo que no volvería porque estaba muerto.

Lo odiaría.

Ella dormía a su lado. Se lo había pedido con una mezcla ridícula de timidez y miedo.

—Severus… —suspiró—, si no te molesta, ¿podría quedarme hoy contigo?

Él la estaba viendo, pero desvió la mirada en cuanto ella formuló la pregunta con esa tonta máscara de inseguridad y temor. Su cara, antes relajada, se vistió del acostumbrado gesto mordaz que le daba el ceño fruncido. Suspiró con desprecio.

—Como quieras. —Dijo, al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda a Charity que lo miraba expectante.

Charity miró la espalda de Severus por un momento.

—Mejor me voy. —Dijo al fin.

—Ya te dije, quédate si quieres. —Repuso Severus.

—No te preocupes. Entiendo.

Comenzó a incorporarse en la cama mientras buscaba con la vista su ropa interior.

—Quédate. —Ordenó Severus volviéndose hacia Charity y obligándola a volver a acostarse.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda nuevamente.

Charity sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Ese hombre era realmente terco e insoportable.

— ¿Puedo abrazarte? —Preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—No.

—Oh…

Se recostó hecha un ovillo en dirección a Severus, apenas atreviéndose a rozar la tela de la camiseta de él. Durmió después de un rato.

Y con las primeras luces del alba incapaces de entrar a las mazmorras, ella aún dormía.

Severus ya estaba listo para ir a tomar el desayuno, pero con frustración se dio cuenta que no era capaz de despertarla.

Los relojes del castillo ya pasaban de las ocho, cuando Charity comenzó a despertar. Se removió un poco, intentando primero, tocar la espalda de Severus. Segundos después fue abriendo perezosamente los ojos, para encontrarse en un ambiente extraño, casi hostil. Y en pocos segundos más, reconoció el lugar y sonrió estúpidamente. Se limpió un poco de saliva de la comisura de su boca y se sentó rápidamente al escuchar un carraspeo.

Severus la miraba desde la puerta cerrada. Ya estaba completamente vestido y parecía más que nunca un enorme murciélago malvado. Su mirada era dura, reprobadora, y sin que Charity lo comprendiera, sus censores de peligro se encendieron.

— ¿Ya es muy tarde? —Logró preguntar después de tragar saliva.

—Sí. Vístete si quieres alcanzar el desayuno.

En el borde de la cama estaba un cambio de ropa, una capa, un par de zapatos y el cepillo de dientes de Charity.

Se quitó el camisón, quedando completamente desnuda y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que le había traído Severus. Él la observaba casi sin parpadear.

— ¿Fuiste tú por la ropa? —Preguntó mientras sacaba la cabeza de la blusa que se estaba poniendo y se imaginaba a Severus tratando de encontrar prendas _aceptables_ en su guardarropa—. Linda elección de colores. —Todo era negro.

—Sí, fui yo. Y debo decir que tu gusto para vestir es… ¿cómo decirlo?... decadente. Agradece que encontrara algo decente. Todos tus zapatos estaban rotos, ¿no sabes para qué se inventó el hechizo _reparo_?

Charity abrió mucho los ojos, al tiempo que tomaba sus tenis y los examinaba.

— ¿Qué les hiciste? —Preguntó desesperada. Severus sonrió maléficamente—. ¡Oh! ¡Me asustaste! No los reparo porque así me gustan. —Aclaró sonando infantil.

—Tonta muggle. —Dijo Severus, al momento que se sentaba en una silla muy cercana a la cama y continuaba observándola.

Cuando Charity terminó de vestirse y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, Severus se quedó un momento a solas con sus demonios internos.

—Charity. —Severus lo pronunció como si le doliera—. Escúchame.

—Claro dime. —Contestó ella sonriendo, pero un poco inquieta por el tono que había empleado Severus.

Él se desabotonó la manga izquierda con lentitud, como si no quisiera que llegara nunca a revelarse lo que estaba a punto de mostrar. La sonrisa se desvaneció gradualmente del rostro de Charity, al tiempo que Severus se iba descubriendo el antebrazo y dejando ver el horrible tatuaje que llevaba grabado.

—Éste soy yo. —Dijo con lo que pretendía ser indiferencia.

—Pero… Dumbledore… —titubeó—, él confía en ti…

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Su respiración se aceleró con violencia. Estaba hiperventilando.

Severus se puso de pie e intentó acercarse, pero ella retrocedió hasta tocar la pared sin poder controlar su respiración. Se había puesto terriblemente pálida, por lo que Severus la abrazó pese a su resistencia.

— ¡NO! —gritó—. ¡No me toques!

Alternaba su agitación con el llanto. Luchaba contra Severus que la retenía en un abrazo forzado, terminando poco a poco con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Charity, hermosa y tonta Charity —le susurró Severus al oído—, no te haré daño.

Su voz sonaba tan derrotada y lastimera que desarmó a Charity. Ella se fue calmando y dejó de forcejear, su respiración recuperó su ritmo normal y se aferró con fuerza a Severus. Estuvieron así mucho rato.

— ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Emmeline? —susurró Charity, derramando una lágrima silenciosa.

—No. —Logró pronunciar Severus, que también dejaba escapar una lágrima traicionera que Charity no pudo ver.

— ¿Has matado?

—Sí.

La abrazó más fuerte, si cabe, para evitar que se separara de él al oír lo que le acababa de decir.

—Entonces eran ciertos los rumores de que eras mortífago.

No era una pregunta, sin embargo, Severus susurró un débil _Sí_.

— ¿Y dónde está tu lealtad ahora? —Preguntó antes de echarse a llorar otra vez.

—Eso no te lo puedo decir.

Permanecieron abrazados, sin verse de frente. Cada uno con su lucha interna reflejándose en sus ojos. Mientras que en la oscura mirada de Severus se podía leer la angustia, el dolor, la culpa, en los ojos azules de ella, se traslucía el miedo y el desamparo, equiparable al de un muggle perdido en un bosque desconocido o al de un cachorro separado para siempre de su madre y hermanos. Irresponsablemente se había encariñado de ese ser huraño y sarcástico y ya lo veía como una constante en su vida… ¡Merlín! ¿En cuánto tiempo había pasado eso?, ¿días?, ¿semanas?, no tenía sentido que sintiera tanto apego. Y sin embargo lo sentía. Durante todos y cada uno de los días en que habían estado distanciados, había flaqueado y se había acercado _sin querer,_ a las mazmorras, para luego alejarse cobardemente.

—Severus... no puedes ser malo… confío en ti. —Sollozaba mientras lo decía—. Confío en ti… de verdad.

Severus se separó de Charity y la tomó del cuello. La veía como si estudiara su cara.

—No entiendes. Si te mostré quién soy fue para que entendieras que no debes estar cerca de mí. —Dijo en un susurro de frustración contenida.

—Y tú no quieres entender que yo quiero estar contigo… te necesito, me has acompañado, me has soportado… en serio necesito creerte.

Charity tomó las manos de Severus y se liberó de su agarre. Volvió a abrazarse a él y al separarse lo besó en la mejilla.

La cara de Severus había vuelto a ser una máscara de impasibilidad. Indescifrable por completo. Charity se sintió derrotada, él ya no volvería a decirle _hermosa_ o _tonta_. No volvería a abrirse con ella como lo había hecho. Pero se equivocaba.

Severus la veía con sus profundos ojos negros, intentando reunir el suficiente valor para echarla de su habitación. Intentando evitar el deseo egoísta de retenerla allí y volver a besarla y verla desnuda y tocarla y hacerle daño. Pero al final no pudo hacerlo y la besó en los labios.

Fue un beso tierno, como si no quisiera lastimarla. Demasiado dulce para él. Le dolió disfrutar de ese momento como si fuera digno de él.


	11. Capítulo XI Tranquilas vacaciones antes

_**Capítulo XI. Tranquilas vacaciones antes de la tempestad.**_

El cepillo de dientes de Charity encontró un nuevo y permanente hogar en las mazmorras.

Severus encontraba en ella una combinación de tormento y redención. Después de todo ella seguía siendo hipersensible y él seguía comportándose como un bastardo con todo el mundo, incluida ella.

Era una relación ingenua, tal vez porque los dos necesitaban algo así, aunque Severus jamás lo admitiría.

— ¿Podemos pasear por los jardines como la otra vez?

—No.

—Vamos, todavía no vuelven ni los alumnos ni Dumbledore y en el castillo están apenas la mitad de los docentes y unos cuantos alumnos… —insistía Charity antes de darle un trago a su jugo de calabaza en el dormitorio de Severus.

—No. Y ahora que lo mencionas, será mejor que te despidas de éstos desayunos. En cuanto se reanude la actividad normal nuestras ausencias se volverían sospechosas.

—Lo sé… por eso te lo pido hoy, antes de que todos vuelvan. Me parece que Pomona llega mañana y Aurora en un par de días más.

—Claro, podríamos pasear por todo Hogwarts agarrados de las manos o tal vez, publicar en _El Profeta_ que la profesora muggle, perdón, la profesora de Estudios Muggles ha perdido la razón y el sentido común. —Dijo irónico.

—Es obvio que no espero que me tomes de la mano, (no lo esperaría ni en un millón de años, en serio a veces me sorprende tu frialdad), pero podemos caminar como los colegas que somos. Lo que pasa es que eres un paranoico, crees que con solo eso van a saber que te estás cogiendo a la _profesora muggle._

—_Cogiendo, _finísima forma de llamarlo.

—Hay muchas formas, pero no me pareció adecuado mencionar mi manera favorita…

Severus apuró lo que le quedaba del jugo de calabaza y se puso de pie.

—Termina eso. Mejor salimos temprano.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó animada, soltó el tenedor que aún llevaba insertado un pedazo de fruta y se incorporó rápidamente—. ¡Ya terminé! Quiero mostrarte algo, lo encontré cuando era estudiante, pero debes prometer no decírselo a nadie… es hermoso y desgarrador al mismo tiempo.

Caminaron por los jardines de Hogwarts, pero Charity no mostró interés en el paisaje invernal que se dibujaba ante sus ojos y siguieron caminando hacia el campo de Quidditch.

—Creí que era un paseo por los jardines.

—Mmm… el verdadero objetivo era sacarte del castillo. —Admitió Charity—. Pero te prometo que vale la pena.

—Si valía la pena, pudiste decirlo desde un principio. —Se quejó Severus.

—No habría sido lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás del campo de Quidditch, Charity se detuvo.

—Es por aquí. —Dijo buscando algo en el cielo—. Sí, seguro es aquí, ven. Qué bien que aún no han venido… pero creo que si no llegan hoy, ya no vendrán éste año.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Severus ceñudo.

—Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa.

Estaban en medio de un conjunto de árboles y un poco de maleza. En el centro se formaba un pequeño claro, en el que no entraba mucha luz. Charity le indicó a Severus que guardara silencio y no hiciera ningún movimiento.

Estuvieron allí cerca de media hora. Pero nada pasaba.

— ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? ¿_Paseabas_ con alguien por aquí? Porque no veo nada extraordinario. —Susurró Severus impaciente.

—Lo descubrí la primera Navidad que me quedé en Hogwarts, cuando murieron mis padres. Sólo caminé y me encontré con este lugar y con lo que te quería mostrar, aunque parece que no vendrán.

— ¿Quiénes?, si no _vendrán_ no tiene caso tanto misterio.

—No te lo diré. Mejor te lo mostraré el año que viene, las vacaciones estaremos aquí, me acompañarás aunque sea a regañadientes y te gustará la sorpresa, aunque en realidad, no es nada del otro mundo.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

—Eso imaginé, pero… —Severus le tapó la boca de repente y la obligó a volverse hacia el claro.

Tres minúsculos pájaros azules revoloteaban silenciosos dando vueltas, hasta posarse en una enorme piedra. El pájaro del centro se veía decaído, mientras los otros dos lo miraban atentos, casi solemnes y en completo silencio. Severus mantenía a Charity sujeta, abrazándola por la espalda.

El pájaro triste lanzó un extraño y prolongado silbido, que recordaba a centenares de cantos de diferentes aves, combinado con brisa suave, murmullos de árboles, corrientes de agua, hojas secas quebrándose y miles de cantos más, hasta que el pequeño pájaro enmudeció y cayó sin vida en medio de los otros dos, que inmediatamente alzaron el vuelo, alejándose con el mismo silencio con el que llegaron.

—Son _jobberknolls_, pasan su vida en silencio, cantan solo antes de morir, reproduciendo todo lo que han escuchado pero en orden inverso. —Explicó Charity al separarse de Severus. Sonrió—. Pero eso tú ya lo sabías, perdón por sonar como si te estuviera dando cátedra, es la costumbre.

— ¿Y eso se repite cada año? —Preguntó Severus, con auténtico interés.

—Sí, —contestó entusiasmada—, no sé porqué vienen aquí, pero lo hacen cada diciembre muy temprano, normalmente antes de Nochebuena, pero ésta vez se retrasaron. He venido diariamente para cerciorarme. Es triste cuando muere uno, pero cuando mueren dos o más, se crea una combinación muy extraña, es como un espejo de sonidos.

Se dio la vuelta para ver por última vez el pequeño cadáver en la piedra.

—Es verdaderamente triste, pero también es una magnifica muestra de que la vida se renueva. A veces vienen las crías, son hermosas, de un azul más claro.

Severus apenas vio las pequeñas criaturas mágicas, porque veía a Charity y, sin entenderlo muy bien, se había perdido en el olor y el color de su cabello, en sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, en sus labios dispuestos en todo momento a besarlo, en sus manos ocultas por esos ridículos guantes rojos y en el resto de su cuerpo, siempre accesible para él.

Se odiaba un poco cada vez que se permitía verla así, como algo suyo. Odiaba la envidia que sentía cada vez que veía el viento golpeándola y acariciándola sin pudor. Odiaba la debilidad de ella. Y odiaba que lo amara, porque estaba convencido de que lo hacía. Y sabía que él no podría corresponderle.

* * *

**Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, por eso subí dos capítulos juntos.**

**Este un capítulo emotivo y tranquilo, espero haber transmitido lo que quería y no haberlos aburrido.**


	12. Capítulo XII El bien mayor

_**Capítulo XII. El bien mayor.**_

Severus Snape era un hombre que definitivamente despreciaba la ignorancia. Por eso no podía entender cómo había llegado al punto de desear olvidar todo lo que sabía. O al menos lo que había descubierto recientemente.

—Quizás yo haya cambiado de opinión. —Le había dicho a Dumbledore ese mismo día por la tarde.

El viejo se limitó a presionarlo y a recordarle los juramentos que lo ataban a su voluntad.

¿Por qué no había tenido el valor de exponerle sus razones? Sus nuevas razones.

De cualquier manera, Dumbledore se comprometió a darle algo más de información. De eso que hablaba con Potter durante sus _clases _privadas. Lo citó por la noche en su despacho. Y al salir de allí había deseado olvidar todo lo escuchado.

Fue una plática reveladora. No solo fue lo que Dumbledore dijo, también él había mostrado subconscientemente más de lo que pretendía. Se había visto obligado a admitir su cariño por Harry Potter. Había reconocido su necesidad de salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles. Pero lo que más lo perturbaba era la forma en la que había llamado al amor de su vida.

"Se suponía que todo eso lo hacía para proteger al hijo de Lily Potter" esas palabras pronunciadas por él mismo resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, deseando regresar el tiempo para separar ese despreciable apellido de su nombre.

—Y ahora me dices que lo has estado criando como a un cerdo para el matadero. —Concluyó Severus indignado.

— ¿Te has encariñado con el chico, después de todo? —Le cuestionó el viejo seriamente.

— ¿Con él? —Gritó Snape— _¡Expecto Patronum!_

La cierva plateada que había surgido de su varita, aterrizó en el piso de la oficina del director para luego desaparecer volando a través de la ventana. El viejo le dio la espalda derramando lágrimas inútiles. Él era quien movía las piezas de ese terrible ajedrez en el cual era preciso hacer algunos sacrificios.

— ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

—Siempre. —Admitió al fin Snape, con un nudo en la garganta.

Ahora podía admitirlo. Podía aceptar cosas que antes no.

Sin embargo hubo algo que no se atrevió a mencionar. Pero se convenció de que era lo mejor para ella. Para Charity.

¿Qué bien le podría hacer, la protección de un viejo manipulador como Dumbledore que la utilizaría si con eso asegurara el _bien mayor_?

Ya había dejado morir a Lily.

No, si alguien debía proteger a Charity, ese sería él mismo. Y no solo la protegería del Lord, también la mantendría a salvo de las _buenas intenciones_ de Dumbledore.

Entró en su dormitorio sigilosamente, como siempre lo hacía. Charity se encontraba corrigiendo pergaminos sobre la cama.

—Es encantadora la forma en que esas probablemente elocuentes redacciones se distribuyen en _mi_ cama, pero te agradecería que ésta, se mantuviera disponible para mí. —Susurró Severus, consiguiendo sobresaltar a Charity que no se había percatado de su presencia en el marco de la puerta.

—Relájate, Severus. —Contestó Charity, mientras tomaba su varita y la agitaba, haciendo desaparecer los pergaminos de la cama—. Tenemos magia, ¿recuerdas?

—Ese no es el problema. ¡Merlín! ¡Tienes tu propio despacho y tu propio dormitorio!

Charity frunció el ceño. Últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo.

—Tienes razón. —Se levantó rápidamente y caminó en dirección a la puerta, en donde aún se encontraba Severus—. ¿Me dejas pasar?

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A mi _propio_ dormitorio.

Severus continuó obstruyendo la puerta, mientras ella le sostenía la mirada retadoramente. En últimas fechas la notaba más agresiva, más… Slytherin. Definitivamente él no era una buena influencia para ella.

— ¿Porqué?, ¿hoy lo haremos en tu cama? —Le dijo al oído.

Ella se estremeció y su mirada se fue suavizando hasta recobrar su habitual aspecto inofensivo.


	13. Capítulo XII Un buen partido

_**Capítulo XIII. Un buen partido.**_

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Charity! Necesitamos tu opinión.

Séptima Vector y Aurora Sinistra la observaban expectantes. Lo cual era raro, porque Charity no era la profesora más popular del colegio.

—Claro, ¿acerca de qué?

—De Snape. —Dijo Séptima viéndola fijamente.

Charity se quedó de piedra. ¿Habrían sido tan obvias sus acciones? O tal vez alguna de sus compañeras la habría buscado durante la noche y se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia, pero, ¿por qué Snape?

— ¿Qué hay con él? —Repuso Charity aparentando calma.

—Estábamos comentando, —explicó Séptima—, que últimamente está más amargado. El otro día, lo vi restándole puntos a un Slytherin. Y solo hay que ver su cara, nunca ha sido un hombre apuesto, pero ahora se ve peor, más demacrado, con terribles ojeras y el cabello más descuidado que nunca.

Al principio, Charity sintió unas ganas tremendas de maldecir a su compañera. Pero después de reflexionar, cayó en la cuenta de que Severus sí se veía más irritable que de costumbre. Tal vez era que desde el inicio del curso había estado muy cerca de él, que no había notado el cambio gradual que se había generado.

—Sí. —Confirmó al fin—. Creo que tienes razón.

—Y pues, —agregó Aurora—, tú saliste con él, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿De qué hablas?, ¿de aquella vez que lo acompañé a Hogsmeade?

—Sí de esa vez. ¿Te contó algo?, ¿o notaste algo extraño en él?

Charity lanzó un suspiro disimulado.

—No, apenas habló durante el camino. —Lo que de hecho era verdad.

Séptima encogió los hombros en señal de resignación y Aurora hizo otro tanto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Bueno, después indagaremos más. Tal vez solo esté preocupado por los atentados contra estudiantes.

—No lo creo… ya saben, Bell y Weasley son Gryffindors… —comentó Séptima con indiferencia.

—Es cierto… además, ¿no les parece extraño que siga vivo ahora que regresó _ya-sabes-quien_?

Charity deseaba no escucharlas, porque esas eran preguntas que se hacía a veces.

—Pero bueno, dejemos ese tema, es demasiado escabroso para esta hora de la mañana. Mejor vayamos a ver el partido. —Propuso Aurora e inmediatamente tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la sala de profesores, con dirección al campo de Quidditch.

El partido ya había comenzado y conforme avanzaban reconocieron la voz soñadora de Luna Lovegood narrando el partido.

—Adorable niña, ¿no? —Comentó Aurora, luego de escuchar a la profesora McGonagall corrigiendo a la chica.

Séptima y Charity estuvieron de acuerdo con la profesora de Astronomía. Y Charity se permitió una sonrisa, al recordar una fría noche de invierno, cuando tuvo que escapar de un engañoso muérdago y de los _Nargles_ que lo habitaban.

— _¿No está enterada? —Le había cuestionado Severus esa noche—. Lo muérdagos están infestados de _Nargles_._

— _¿Y por eso escapamos?... por un momento creí que temías que te besara. —Contestó sin pensar._

—_Es una estupidez._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Todo esto de la Navidad. _

_Charity se sintió aliviada… no era una estupidez el que ella pudiera besarlo…_

—_Ok, maldito mago amargado… ¿pero de dónde sacaste eso de los Nargles?… parece algo salido de _El quisquilloso_._

—_Y lo es… lo dijo la hija lunática de Lovegood._

—_Entonces, —inquirió Charity—, ¿era una broma?_

—_Supongo… _

—_Eso sí que es raro. ¿Qué vendrá después?_

Cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch, Luna disertaba acerca de algo llamado "la peste del perdedor". Y segundos después, el famoso niño que vivió, era golpeado por el guardián de su equipo con un bate.

El partido continuó con clara ventaja para Hufflepuff, pero el interés de las docentes, se desvió hacia el profesor de Pociones que caminaba con rapidez hacia el herido Harry Potter y lo levitaba hacia el castillo. Charity hizo a un lado las preguntas que la rondaban maliciosamente y sonrió, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían, mientras lo perdía de vista.

Se disculpó con sus compañeras y fingiendo dolor de cabeza se retiró de las gradas. Nunca había sido gran adepta del Quidditch. Prefería el futbol. Y era seguidora del Machester United.

A través de la puerta de la enfermería se podía escuchar algo como _ese juego tan peligroso_ y _nunca aprenderán_, de voz de Madame Pomfrey. Charity se recargó en la pared para esperar a Severus. Frente a ella se encontraba un retrato de un caballero y una dama que discutían intentando hablar en voz baja. Hubo un duelo de miradas, luego del cual, la dama salió del retrato enojada.

—Vamos, ve por ella. —Le aconsejó, Charity.

El caballero la miró indignado, pero un par de segundos después, salió, llamando en voz alta a su dama.

Charity sonrió.

Minutos después, salió Severus. No le sorprendió verla, pero tampoco se mostró entusiasmado.

Ella lo tomó del cuello y lo besó con efusividad. Él le correspondió el beso por un momento, antes de apartarla.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿no te dice nada la palabra discreción?

—Lo sé, Severus, pero es que de verdad necesitaba hacerlo…

— ¿Por qué? —Severus observó los ojos húmedos de Charity, señal inequívoca de llanto previo y reformuló la pregunta—: ¿Por qué lloras?

—Ya no… lloré hace un rato, sabes que lloro por todo.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia su despacho.

—Claro. —Dijo secamente, a la vez que aceleraba el paso.

Cuando ya casi llegaban a la puerta, Charity se aventuró a preguntar:

— ¿Te pasa algo malo, Severus?

—Además de perder la cordura y salir contigo, no, no me pasa nada malo.

—Es que te ves mal. Cansado y hasta un poco enfermo. Casi no comes y sospecho que tampoco duermes.

—Déjalo, Charity. En serio no pasa nada.

Ella lo dejó estar, pero más tarde, por la noche, mientras hacían el amor, se propuso cuidarlo. Vigilar que comiera bien y no dormir hasta estar segura de que él ya estuviera dormido.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando el cuerpo de Charity se dio por vencido y sucumbió al sueño.

Severus permanecía despierto.

* * *

Me pregunto por qué será el Manchester…

Y sí, lo sé. Los capítulos son muy cortos. No se me dan los capítulos largos, a menos que por alguna razón deban ser cortos.


	14. Capítulo XIV Pesadillas y sueños verdes

_**Capítulo XIV. Pesadillas y sueños, verdes y azules.**_

Los días pasaban y luego las semanas y Severus todavía no tenía muy claro qué iba a hacer con Charity. Ella se había vuelto tan habitual en su vida, que había dejado de considerar la opción de abandonarla.

Su misión pendiente, encomendada por sus dos amos se había convertido en un suplicio imposible de soportar. Se le iba el sueño cada noche al pensar que tal vez el día siguiente sería el indicado para asesinar a su mentor. Se atormentaba buscando una solución que no pusiera en peligro a Charity. No podía hablar con ella de sus verdaderas intenciones, pero sabía que ella sufriría cuando se enterara de su _traición_.

Ella dormía a sus espaldas. Ya no usaba nada para recogerse el cabello porque él se lo había pedido unos días atrás de una manera poco clara. Seguramente casi nadie la habría considerado una petición directa.

—Nunca usas el cabello suelto.

—Sí que lo hago. La mayoría del tiempo lo llevo así. —Repuso Charity.

—Para dormir no.

Charity entrecerró los ojos y al mismo tiempo intentó detectar algún titubeo en Severus, pero fue imposible.

—Ok, no lo ataré para _dormir_. —Aseguró, recalcando la última palabra.

Severus la miró ceñudo.

—Llévalo como quieras.

Severus concluyó con tono gélido, pero Charity no se amedrentó y se soltó el pelo, haciendo un ademán digno de comercial muggle de champú. Severus sonrió irónico, pero claramente complacido, aunque la ambigua sonrisa se borró de pronto de su rostro al recordar un feliz fragmento de su pasado, cuando una niña cambió su peinado por su culpa.

—_No digo que te veas mal, pero cuando lo llevas así, casi te pareces a tu horrible hermana. —Dijo un Severus mucho más joven. _

— _¡Mi hermana no es horrible, Sev! —Lo contradijo una chica pelirroja._

—_Está bien, —se retractó—, pero te verías mejor si no ocultaras tus ojos._

_La cara del joven Severus se tornó roja, dándole un aspecto extraño a su pálida piel. La chica sonrió y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, conduciéndolo a la sombra del árbol frente al lago en la que pasarían una tarde maravillosa._

Estuvo a punto de retractarse, de pedirle que se volviera a sujetar el cabello para intentar ahuyentar a sus demonios internos, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que ellos no se irían. Nunca se iban. En cambio, le hizo el amor, disfrutando por primera vez las cosquillas que le producían los mechones rubios de Charity, que le caían sucesivamente en el pecho, el cuello y la cara.

Por eso yacía a su lado con el pelo revuelto cayendo inerte sobre la almohada.

Sin conocer muy bien sus motivaciones, se volvió hacia ella y la besó sigilosamente en los labios. Ella susurró un débil _Severus_ incapaz de abrir los ojos.

—Charity. —Pronunció él, antes de besarla nuevamente.

Ella sonrió y se esforzó para abrir los ojos.

Lo besó apasionadamente, para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y volver a besarlo. El cabello le cubrió por completo la cara y Severus la tomó de las mejillas intentando despejarle el rostro.

Intentando ver sus ojos claros de un azul profundo, y tan diferentes a los verdes que siempre llenaban sus sueños. Y sus pesadillas.

—Severus. —Susurró Charity sentándose en las caderas de él—. Eres hermoso.

La miró escrutadoramente. Siempre decía cosas que no esperaba. ¿Por qué no podría solo callarse y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer? Tal vez pretendía enloquecerlo.

—Claro que sí. —Comenzó a quitarle la blusa, pero ella evadió sus manos.

—Hablo en serio. ¿Cómo no te vi antes? Tus ojos son negros y profundos y tu nariz es enorme. Amo tu nariz. Tus cejas son muy sensuales. Todo eso fue lo que me gustó de ti antes de verte desnudo, después, me gustaron otras cosas…

Severus la miraba con tedio. La tomó por la cintura y la recostó en la cama, situándose encima de ella.

—Hablas demasiado Charity.

La besó mientras que con las manos, exploraba por debajo de su blusa.

—Espera, aún no termino… —Severus se dejó caer sobre ella fastidiado. Podía aspirar el perfume del pelo de Charity, pero a cambio tendría que escucharla—, me gusta tu espalda, tus brazos fuertes, tu magníficas manos, me encantan tus pies (aunque los he visto pocas veces) y hay otras cosas que también me gustan mucho de ti… ¿quieres saber cuáles? —concluyó con un susurro.

—Mejor muéstrame cuáles y deja de decir tonterías, tonta muggle.

Severus volvió a besarla, pero ésta vez con desesperación. Sintió su cálido aliento, su respiración agitada por la excitación. Saboreó su lengua y su saliva. Sintió las manos de Charity rodar ansiosas por su espalda, bajando peligrosamente cada vez más. Arañándolo a su paso y haciéndolo temblar de deseo.


	15. Capítulo XV Potter

_**Capítulo XV. Potter.**_

Charity se estaba cansando de esperar una explicación para la actitud de Severus. Por una parte se sentía más cerca de él. Le permitía ser más cariñosa. Rara vez la rechazaba. A veces incluso se permitía bromear y era un amante fiel y dedicado. En ocasiones, Charity sentía que él la quería. Aunque nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo.

Por otro lado, cada día se veía más preocupado. Pero insistía en que no era nada.

Él también estaba desesperado, pero la razón era todo un misterio para Charity.

A veces se reflejaba en meras tonterías. Como si el mundo fuera a dejar de existir porque sus alumnos fueran una bola de alcornoques buenos para nada. O porque fueran estúpidos Gryffindors confiados y petulantes. O Hufflepuffs bonachones y bienintencionados. O Ravenclaws ávidos de reconocimiento. O Slytherins… no, de esos no se quejaba, aunque Charity podía notar que había algo acerca de su casa, que no terminaba de encajar.

Pero el que se llevaba las palmas era Harry Potter. Siempre estaba renegando de él. Siempre viendo sus defectos. Como si el chico fuera el culpable de todo en el mundo.

Una tarde había llegado pensativo, pero extrañamente relajado y le había preguntado cómo diferenciar a un fantasma de un inferius, a lo que Charity respondió rápidamente:

—Los fantasmas son transparentes. Pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Pegunté eso en clase y Potter contestó lo mismo. —Dijo sonriendo con indiferencia, como si en realidad no le importara esa respuesta tan vaga y simple.

Charity sonrió y se sentó en las piernas de Severus abrazándolo. Él comenzó a reír cada vez más fuerte. No se detuvo en un buen rato. Y Charity pensó que era lo más hermoso que había visto y oído en su vida. Y también sentido, porque si se acercaba lo suficiente, podía sentir las cuerdas vocales de Severus creando ese maravilloso sonido.

Pero poco tiempo después, Potter hizo algo que afectó a Severus más de lo que era capaz de admitir. Lanzó una maldición oscura contra Draco Malfoy, indiscutible favorito y ahijado de Severus.

De eso no habló, así que lo poco que supo fue lo que se le escapaba de repente. Y lo que se hablaba por los pasillos.

Se dio cuenta que por alguna extraña razón él se culpaba. Era muy raro.

Charity no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al chico, porque no había tomado su clase. Después de todo era sabido que había crecido entre _muggles. _Solo lo veía en los pasillos y en los partidos de Quidditch. También escuchaba maravillas de él de otros profesores, excepto claro Severus. Lo notable era que no hablaban de sus habilidades, ni de su inteligencia. En realidad lo que más destacaba de él, era su sencillez. Charity pensaba que un chico así, no podría ser tan malo. Además, era _El Elegido_ ¿no?

Pero había algo que Charity pasaba por alto deliberadamente con respecto Potter (como lo llamaba Severus). Algo que tenía que ver con sus orígenes y que ella no se atrevía a enfrentar por miedo. James Potter y Lily Evans.

James era un merodeador. El líder junto a Sirius Black. Y los merodeadores solían hostigar a Severus.

Lily era una chica encantadora que veía siempre en las reuniones del Club Slug. Era hermosa, valiente (como toda Griffindor), inteligente, divertida… se podría pasar horas describiéndola positivamente, pero lo importante respecto a ella, y lo que más la perturbaba era que Lily fue amiga de Severus. Lo sabía. Recordaba haberlos visto juntos.

Solo tenía que sumar uno más uno. ¿Qué tan difícil sería para un chico maltratado como lo fue Severus, enamorarse de su maravillosa mejor amiga?, ¿y cómo podría superar que ella hubiera preferido a su némesis?, ¿y que hubiera engendrado un hijo con él?, ¿y que ese niño fuera la viva imagen del padre?

Tal vez Severus odiaba a Harry Potter porque le recordaba ese amor perdido. Tal vez (y esto era a lo que no se quería enfrentar), todavía la amaba.

Pero aún así, faltaba una explicación para la culpa que sentía Severus respecto a Potter.

Y también había algo parecido a la decepción. Eso era más extraño, si cabe.

Aunque existía la posibilidad que todo fueran suposiciones sin fundamento y Charity estuviera viendo sombras donde había luz. Charity deseaba que fuera así.

Perdón por la tardanza y por el capítulo más bien corto, pero en mi defensa, puedo decir que, de ahora en adelante, ya no tardaré tanto. Serán veintiún capítulos en total, que si bien no están escritos aún, sí están planeados y que subiré mínimo una vez a la semana.

Gracias por leer.


	16. Capítulo XVI Infinidad de posibilidades

_**Capítulo XVI. Infinidad de posibilidades.**_

Otra vez en la sala de los menesteres.

Había estado allí muy a menudo.

Y seguía sin descubrir los planes de Draco.

Draco Malfoy era un buen chico.

Corrompido, prejuicioso y estúpido. Pero buen chico.

Un día más escondido allí. Tal vez sería como los demás días. Él saldría frustrado y la muerte de Dumbledore se retrasaría un poco.

O tal vez no.

Severus veía sus errores repetirse en el heredero de los Malfoy. Por eso lo quería. Y por eso mataría a Dumbledore, al que comenzaba a parecerse. Protegiendo a muchos y sacrificando a otros.

Severus permanecía quieto en el oscuro recoveco que le proporcionaba una pareja de armaduras, esperando la salida de Draco. Para matar el tiempo, barajaba sus posibilidades, como venía haciendo desde el inicio del curso. Pero ahora tenía a Charity. Y para su sorpresa, se encontró con que no quería renunciar a ella. Sería un tirano si la arrastraba con él, pero la necesitaba para no volverse loco. Ella, con sus tonterías y su inútil emotividad, le daba diariamente una oportunidad de paz y de descarga. Solo tenía que convencerla de permanecer a su lado, ni siquiera tendría que contarle nada. Ella lo amaba y lo seguiría a donde quiera que fuera. Y así, estaría a salvo. Ningún lugar más seguro que la guarida del lobo, o en este caso, de la serpiente.

Sería sencillo si Charity se decidiera a seguir por primera (o más bien, segunda) vez en su vida, su instinto Slytherin.

El sonido de la amplia puerta de la sala de los menesteres abriéndose, cerrándose y posteriormente, desapareciendo, le despejó la mente de golpe. Draco salió con pasos seguros y rápidos, lo que no pasaba muy a menudo y desde las sombras, Severus pudo notar que en su cara se había disuelto la expresión de la tensión que lo oprimía desde que había tomado la marca tenebrosa.

Era una mala señal. Terrible, de hecho.

—Lo ha logrado. —Dijo unos minutos más tarde en la oficina del director—. Lo que sea que haya planeado, lo ha logrado.

—Eso apresura las cosas, Severus. —El anciano director se quedó callado un momento, mirando sus manos, una sana y otra pútrida, mientras que Severus no hacía nada por romper el silencio, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos—. Mañana saldré de Hogwarts con Harry, —continuó de pronto—, la orden se quedará de guardia en el castillo y tú tendrás que hacer lo posible por averiguar qué hará Draco y cuándo. Podríamos evitarnos muchos inconvenientes si lo sabemos de antemano.

—Haré todo lo posible, Albus.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y con su capa ondeando tras de sí, salió de la oficina rápidamente. Parecía que ya nada a su alrededor existía. Solo el espacio de suelo que pisaría en cuanto tocara el turno del siguiente pie y que en cuanto lo dejara atrás dejaría de existir como todo lo demás. Por fin se había rendido. Había aceptado su maldito destino. Ese que lo condenó a una vida de soledad y amargura. El que lo sentenció a matar a una de las pocas personas que lo habían estimado de verdad.

La pérdida total de su inocencia, el quebranto final de su alma, tendrían lugar en cuanto levantara su varita en contra del viejo. Y para eso ya había una fecha pactada.

Solo le quedaba Charity. Pero si no le contaba, ella lo odiaría como todos los demás. Y si lo hacía la pondría en peligro. No solo a ella, sino a todo por lo que había luchado.

Entró en su dormitorio sigilosamente y el mundo volvió a tomar forma en cuanto vio a Charity sentada en el suelo, leyendo un libro muggle. Ella no se percató inmediatamente, lo que le dio a Severus la posibilidad de sorprenderla.

Se acercó sigilosamente y sin hablar. En el momento en que estuvo tras ella, a escasos centímetros de su espalda, ella percibió la sombra que se formaba por la escasa luz de la estancia y el ligero cambio en la corriente del aire. Solo después de eso, le llegó el olor de la colonia de Severus, que ella misma le había regalado. Eso no evitó un sobresalto.

—Te he dicho que no hagas eso. —Dijo cuando comprobó que se trataba de él.

—Tonta, nadie más se atrevería a entrar en mi dormitorio.

— ¿Y qué si quisiera sorprenderte de algún modo? Arruinarías la sorpresa.

—No puedes hacer eso. Eres ridículamente predecible.

Charity lo miró con falsa molestia y él le dio la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse del suelo. Luego ella se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla y se sentó en la cama. Esperaba que Severus tomara un baño como siempre hacía antes de dormir, pero no lo hizo. En cambio se sentó a un lado de ella y después de un rato, le habló:

—Eres de sangre pura. Y eres Slytherin. No eres una belleza pero eres simpática y supongo que aún estarás en edad reproductiva. —Conforme hablaba, en la cara de Charity se iba formando una expresión de curiosidad y preocupación—. Nadie puede decir que no seas un buen partido.

— ¿Me vas a proponer matrimonio? Porque sería tremendamente raro. —Soltó con una risa nerviosa.

—No. —Contestó secamente—. Pero esas _ventajas_ podrían salvarte la vida en algún momento. Nada asegura que Potter y Dumbledore vayan a acabar con el Sr. Tenebroso, lo sabes, ¿no?

Charity asintió con la cabeza distraídamente, aún desconcertada. No sabía a dónde quería llegar Severus.

—Pero tengo fe en ello.

—Olvida la fe. Eres más lista que eso. Eres una Slytherin.

—Creo que ya habíamos abordado ese tema. —Refutó Charity.

—No importa la razón por la que hayas estado allí, lo importante es que estuviste. Y lo hiciste para tu conveniencia.

—Era una niña, Severus. —Se excusó Charity—. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo elegiría cualquier otra casa.

Severus se puso de pie y resopló exasperado.

—Los valientes, los de buen corazón y los cerebritos, tienen una tasa de mortalidad más alta que las serpientes.

—Sí, claro. Como Emmeline que era parte de la orden. O Sirius Black. O James y Lily Potter. —La cara de Severus se ensombreció más al escuchar ese nombre y Charity lo notó, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo como el verdugo y como la víctima, pero continuó—: O como los Longbottom, que tuvieron un final peor que la muerte. O todos los demás que murieron. Pero ¿sabes qué?, ellos murieron luchando porque era lo correcto. ¿Cuántos Slytherin murieron por oponerse al Sr. Tenebroso?

— ¿Quieres morir? —Preguntó Severus derrotado. Charity no lo seguiría.

—No. Pero tampoco soy una cobarde y si tengo que luchar por lo que considero que está bien, lo haré.

—Hazlo, entonces. —Dijo simplemente.

Se dio un baño rápido y cuando regresó, Charity ya lo esperaba entre las sábanas. Se le veían los ojos vidriosos, pero forzó una sonrisa apagada que Severus no se molestó en corresponder. Se metió en la cama y como era su costumbre, le dio la espalda a Charity.

—Severus, —susurró Charity, abrazándolo por detrás y apoyando su cara en el cuello de él—, te amo. —Y le depositó un beso entre la oreja y la mejilla.

Luego volvió a acostarse y lloró un poco. Pero antes de sucumbir al sueño, se volvió para no ver a Severus.

Minutos o tal vez horas más tarde, Severus se abrazó a ella posesiva y desesperadamente. Era la primera vez que se permitía dormir así. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo hizo sin pesadillas.

Gracias por leer.


	17. Capítulo XVII Inocencia perdida

_**Capítulo XVII. La inocencia perdida.**_

—Charity, —la llamó Severus. Al parecer no era la primera vez que lo hacía, porque la siguiente vez que habló, la sacudió un poco hasta despertarla por completo—: Charity, despierta.

Ella abrió los ojos y cuando vio a Severus, sonrió avergonzada. La noche anterior le había dicho _te amo_ y él no le había contestado nada. Aunque más tarde, cuando despertó después de la media noche, se había encontrado con Severus abrazándola con fuerza. Y se había sentido bien. Tal vez sí la quería aunque fuera un poco.

—Buenos días, Severus.

Él no contestó y se volvió a recostar. Charity se volvió hacia él y se medio incorporó sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano, que a su vez se soportaba con el codo contra la almohada.

—Sobre lo que dije anoche, es cierto, pero no espero que me correspondas. Sé que no eres así.

—Cállate. —Dijo antes de besarla—. Te voy a hacer el amor.

— ¿Fue un premio de consolación? —Dijo Charity antes de salir—. Porque fue estupendo.

De pie en el marco de la puerta lo miró. Ella estaba feliz. Él no la abandonaría.

—Charity, —dijo él. Mal augurio. Las discusiones comenzaban usualmente así, diciendo primero su nombre—, esta noche Dumbledore estará fuera del castillo. Es probable que nos pida a los profesores que hagamos rondas por los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero tú te negarás. Finge dolor de cabeza o cualquier cosa.

—Eso es absurdo, Severus, ¿qué podría pasar?, estamos en Hogwarts.

—Solo hazlo.

Le lanzó una mirada gélida, de esas que no admitían réplica. Charity asintió.

—Y también tendrás que regresar a tu habitación.

— ¿Me estás echando? —Charity regresó sobre sus pasos, hasta quedar muy cerca de Severus. De repente sintió mucho miedo.

—Algo así. Pero puedo visitarte en tu dormitorio. Si quieres.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué importa por qué? Deja de cuestionarme. —Ella lo miró herida—. Por favor, Charity.

Su nombre en los labios de él sonaba maravilloso y más cuando lo decía así. Suplicante, como si de alguna forma dependiera de ella. Casi como si la amara.

—Está bien. —Se rindió y luchó por reprimir el llanto—. Y puedes visitarme cuando quieras. Es más, te puedes mudar.

Entonces, Severus hizo algo que definitivamente encendió los sensores de alarma de Charity: sonrió y lo hizo con sinceridad y algo que parecía tristeza infinita.

Más tarde, Dumbledore hizo lo que Severus había predicho, les pidió vigilar el castillo y ella se negó, como había prometido. Sería muy difícil lidiar con la curiosidad y el vacío. Si al menos pudiera estar en las mazmorras. Su habitación se le antojaba enorme y ajena.

Durmió intranquila, extrañando el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Severus.

Pero en la madrugada, todo cambió. El sueño, tranquilo o intranquilo, se suspendería indefinidamente.

Aurora Sinistra llamó a su puerta sin ningún miramiento. Severus la habría hechizado de despertarlo de esa manera, pero él estaba en alguna parte del castillo patrullando. Charity se levantó de la cama malhumorada y le abrió a Aurora al mismo tiempo que se colocaba una bata encima de su pijama de dos piezas. Era bastante sensual, a lo que Aurora le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

—Vaya mujer. Te ves bien…

La verdad era que Charity guardaba la esperanza de que Severus se pasara en algún momento por ahí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Fue entonces, cuando Charity distinguió el alboroto que reinaba en el castillo, que no era más que un murmullo tenue, que por sí mismo no la hubiera despertado.

Aurora recobró el aspecto serio que tenía cuando entró.

—Siéntate. —Ordenó y cuando ella lo hizo, prosiguió—: Dumbledore murió, o mejor dicho, fue asesinado.

— ¡Oh! —Atinó a decir, la muerte de Dumbledore era irreal. Él parecía inmortal. Severus siempre hablaba de él con profunda admiración. Era un ser invencible—. ¿Solo él? —Presentía que no era la única mala noticia de la noche.

—De los nuestros, sí. Hubo un ataque de mortífagos, pero hay algunos heridos.

Todo estaba bien después de todo. Lo peor que podría haber pasado era que Severus estuviera herido. Solo eso. Y aún así, la tranquilidad se negaba a volver.

— ¿No vas a preguntar quién lo mató?

Charity la miró confundida. ¿Qué importaba eso? Tal vez era egoísta, pero si Severus estaba bien, lo demás carecía de importancia.

— ¿Quién?, ¿Quién-tú-sabes?

—Casi. Su fiel vasallo. —Hizo una pausa—. Snape. —Soltó con profundo desprecio.

Mentira. Eso era una vil calumnia. Severus no era el profesor más querido de Hogwarts y por eso habían inventado esa mentira. Seguramente Dumbledore estaba vivo y todo era un montaje. Su respiración se aceleró visiblemente. No caería en ese juego. No dudaría de Severus. Él entraría por esa puerta en cualquier momento a desmentir ese absurdo. Y ella jamás le volvería a hablar a Aurora ni a nadie que se hubiera prestado a esa farsa.

Empezó a dar vueltas incontrolablemente por la habitación. Con la misma velocidad con la que se formaban en su mente los argumentos que abogaban por Severus, se construían los que lo declaraban culpable.

— ¿Cómo? —Alcanzó a preguntar antes de que su respiración se agitara aún más.

—En la torre de Astronomia. En mi torre. —Agregó con asco, como si hubiera sido una afrenta contra ella—. No sé exactamente cómo fue, pero Harry Potter estaba allí y al parecer, lo vio todo.

— ¿Dónde está él?, ¿dónde están todos?

—En la dirección. Minerva tomará el cargo provisionalmente.

Charity salió corriendo. Ni siquiera llevaba zapatos, pero no le importó. Las imágenes se deformaban a su alrededor por la velocidad y amenazaban con quedarse así indefinidamente aunque se detuviera por completo. Las lágrimas nublando su visión no eran de gran ayuda, pero no reparó en ello, hasta que tropezó en un escalón y cayó otros dos más abajo. Entonces lloró amargamente, sabiéndose sola. Sabiéndose herida de muerte.

Como pudo se levantó y continuó su camino, esta vez despacio. Su tobillo se había dislocado y cojeaba trabajosamente. No era buena con los hechizos curativos. Y de pronto tuvo una revelación: no era buena en nada.

Al llegar a la gárgola, el valor la abandonó. Y se quedó allí parada. Con los mismos pensamientos zumbando en su cabeza, como molestas abejas en un día de campo, hostigándola hasta el hartazgo. Cansándola. Matándola.

Entonces sintió una mano posándose en su hombro.

—Minerva está reunida con el ministro y la orden del fénix. No creo que quieras estar allí. —Dijo Aurora—. Llevan más de una hora encerrados.

— ¿También está Potter? — ¿Desde cuándo llamaba a los alumnos únicamente por el apellido?

—Me parece que no.

— ¿Está herido? —Conforme hablaba, su voz se iba endureciendo. Tal vez así se quedara para siempre. Con ese dejo de amargura que acompañaba a cada palabra.

—No. Pero, ¿qué pasa contigo? Te alteraste demasiado.

—Nada. —Más frialdad en su voz—. No pasa nada.

Con esfuerzo regresó a su dormitorio y allí, sanó su tobillo. No lo logró al primer intento. Fue al cuarto. Los primeros tres le generaron más dolor del que causaba la torcedura.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	18. Capítulo XVIII Faltas imperdonables

_**Capítulo XVIII. Faltas imperdonables.**_

_La comunidad mágica debe aprender a aceptar a aquellos que de nacimiento, son muggles, pero que en su interior guardan magia, magia genuina y por consiguiente, respetar y hasta reconocer el ingenio muggle, que es otra forma de magia. Las fronteras entre los magos de sangre pura y los que no pueden "presumir" de ello, deben ser derribadas y eso solo se logrará con educación, con el conocimiento de que todos somos, al fin y al cabo, humanos._

_Otra situación deseable es la desaparición de aquellas líneas antiquísimas de sangres puras. El incesto conocido por todos (e ignorado también) entre esas familias no hacen sino contribuir a la locura y al fanatismo. Los muggles no carecen de inteligencia y ésta no es subnormal. Me atrevo a asegurar que para crear lo que ellos han creado, es necesaria una inteligencia superior a la de muchos de esos magos que siguen en manada esas creencias y se casan con sus familiares para no mancillar la pureza de su sangre procreando con "sangres sucias", "traidores de la sangre" o "muggles", poseen. Hay a quienes no les importa debilitar su genoma en pos de su orgullo, pero el resto de nosotros, que sé que somos más, no sucumbamos a sus deseos. No permitamos que unos cuantos nos utilicen como marionetas para sus propios fines megalómanos._

_¿Por qué seguir construyendo nuestra sociedad mágica sobre creencias inmutables, si podemos enriquecernos con nuevas ideas?_

Charity dejó de escribir agotada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras se prometía a si misma que serían las últimas. Se había recluido en la antigua casa de la familia, que de no ser por la magia, se habría derrumbado muchos años atrás. Tal vez, desde que era niña y había pasado sus últimas vacaciones de verano con sus padres. Tal vez habría sido mejor que esa casa hubiera caído sobre sus cabezas, aniquilándolos antes de que sus padres se hubieran rendido ante la muerte. Y así, ella no estaría allí en ese momento. Tendría la paz que solo tienen aquellos que son liberados de sus emociones.

La casa deshabitada, se había llenado de maleza y diversas plagas se habían instalado entre sus paredes aniquilándose unas a otras. Arañas, sapos, ratas, insectos, serpientes.

Ella ya no temía a las serpientes. Había convivido con ellas toda su vida. En especial ese último año. Hasta había fingido ser una. Pero no era más que una mujer y, según cierta leyenda muggle, las mujeres y las serpientes estaban destinadas a enfrentarse. Era el castigo por sucumbir a la tentación.

Charity tomó nuevamente la pluma, tachó algunas palabras y las cambió por otras que quedaban mejor. Cuando estuviera satisfecha, lanzaría un hechizo de limpieza y enviaría el pergamino a "El Profeta". Entonces lo publicarían y cuando Severus lo leyera, le quedaría claro que ella no apoyaría su causa.

La noche de la muerte de Dumbledore, se había encontrado con una nota de Severus, donde la citaba en el bar muggle al que habían ido en Nochebuena. Le había pedido que fuera sola y no se lo contara a nadie. Que ni se le ocurriera informarle al Ministerio. Ella no asistiría.

Sin embargo, antes de terminar la carta, Charity se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo. Se apareció en un callejón cercano al lugar de la cita. Y caminó con rapidez. Llevaba cinco minutos de retraso y Severus era extremadamente puntual. Entró al lugar y lo buscó con la mirada. No estaba.

Se sentó en la barra, pidió una cerveza y esperó.

Severus no llegó.

* * *

No me gustó mucho cómo me quedó este capítulo, pero prometo que si la inspiración regresa a mí, lo arreglaré o simplemente lo reemplazaré. Por lo pronto, esto es lo que hay. Perdón.

De cualquier manera gracias por leer.


	19. Capítulo XIX En la mansión Malfoy

_**Capítulo XIX. En la mansión Malfoy.**_

El señor Tenebroso la despertó de su letargo. Con un simple movimiento de varita la regresó a la vida que pronto le sería arrebatada. Severus casi podía sentir el dolor en el cuerpo de Charity. Estaba herida. La habían destruido por completo. Lo sabía porque había asistido a esas fiestas salvajes, donde la atracción principal eran los enemigos del Lord. Sabía por lo que había pasado, pero no podía hacer nada…

¿Por qué ella?

Tal vez él sabía de su relación y estaba probando su lealtad.

Una vez más.

Su mente producía miles de pensamientos en segundos, cada cual más inútil.

Era su más _fiel_ sirviente. Había matado a Dumbledore. ¿Le negaría la vida de Charity?

— ¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus? —preguntó Voldemort.

¿Lo sabía?, ¿lo torturaría por algún error cometido en el pasado?

Eso poco importó cuando alzó la vista hacía la mujer, que colgaba bocabajo y su vista se cruzó con la de ella. Apagada y triste, como jamás la había visto. Pudo ver una chispa de vitalidad en su mirada después de verlo. No sería nada bueno que se delatara así. Si quería salvarla tendría que ir con pies de plomo. Pero, ¿en qué momento actuar?

— ¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame!

Escuchar su nombre de esos labios era la peor tortura que hubiera tenido que soportar en su vida.

— ¡Ah, sí! —se obligó a decir imperturbable, como tantas veces lo había hecho, mientras Charity seguía girando y siendo el maldito espectáculo de esos monstruos.

No podía ver su cara, pero pudo imaginar, con atroz claridad, la cara de Charity quebrándose. Sus esperanzas desapareciendo junto con el último vestigio de vitalidad en su mirada. Le vinieron a la mente imágenes de ella sonriendo en su cama. Con su horrible cabello áureo rodeando su cara y desparramado sobre su almohada. Era una discusión recurrente. Cabellos sobre su cama. En ese momento lo habría cambiado todo porque ese fuera su mayor problema. Lo habría dado todo para que hubiera cabellos rubios y eventualmente blancos, sobre su cama todos los días de su vida. No estar allí. Que ella estuviera en cualquier otra parte. Con cualquier otra persona. Aunque sus cabellos cayeran en otras camas. Pero que viviera.

¿Qué clase de mundo sería sin Charity Burbage?

"Espera, Charity", pensó cuando ella quedó frente a él otra vez. Aunque sabía que era inútil y arriesgado. Ella lloraba.

La voz del Lord le llegaba lejana, como si no estuviera a su izquierda, sino muy lejos. Lejos de Charity y completamente fuera de su alcance.

Los siseos continuos como música de fondo, lo devolvieron de a poco a la realidad.

—Para los que no lo sepan, les comunico que esta noche nos acompaña Charity Burbage, quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Pasado. El Señor Tenebroso hablaba en pasado. Si tan solo tuviera un poco más de tiempo.

El salón se inundó con murmullos de reconocimiento. Aunque en realidad, les diera igual la identidad de la víctima. Una horrible mujer corpulenta que Severus no reconoció, alzó la voz queriendo hacerse notar.

—Sí, la profesora Burbage enseñaba a los hijos de brujas y magos todo sobre los muggles, y les explicaba que éstos no son tan diferentes a nosotros…

Algunos mortífagos resoplaron de indignación.

Charity volvió a quedar de cara a Severus.

—Severus, por favor… por favor…

—_Severus, por favor… —suplicaba en otros tiempos—. Por favor… ya…_

—Silencio, —dijo Voldemort y volvió a agitar la varita. Charity enmudeció de golpe como si estuviera amordazada.

¡Ese maldito bastardo impidió que Charity siguiera hablándole!

* * *

Espero no haberme ganado muchas maldiciones imperdonables.

Gracias por leer. Y una disculpa por los capítulos tan cortos, así me salen siempre.


	20. Capítulo XX Se le apagó la luz

_**Capítulo XX. Se le apagó la luz.**_

¿Qué piensa la gente antes de morir?

¿Qué desea?

Charity solo deseaba ver a Severus. Un anhelo masoquista, luego de su indiferencia. Las caras de los mortífagos habían pasado a ser parte de la escenografía de una obra de teatro muggle, después de ver a Severus sentado a la derecha de su señor.

Porque así era ¿no?

Él siempre estuvo de su parte. Engañó a Dumbledore. Lo mató. Quizá hasta había matado a Emmeline. Y aún así, deseaba verlo. Quería contemplar esos fríos ojos negros una vez más antes de morir. Porque moriría, eso era seguro.

¿Tendría derecho a una última voluntad?

¿Cómo se lo pediría?

"¿Una última voluntad?" diría Voldemort, liberándola de la mordaza mágica.

"Quiero que Severus me vea a los ojos" respondería Charity, temblando y seguramente llorando.

¿Pero eso de qué serviría?, ¿de qué serviría ver ese rostro impasible e indiferente?, ¿quería engañarse creyendo que él la amaba antes de morir?, o por el contrario, ¿deseaba desengañarse definitivamente?, pero, ¿qué más necesitaba para aceptar la verdad?

"No." Se retractaría Charity antes de ver cumplido su deseo imaginario. "Quiero que sea Severus el que lance la maldición."

¿Sería eso suficiente para dejar de amarlo y empezar a odiarlo, aunque solo fuera durante el último instante de su vida?

—No satisfecha con corromper y contaminar las mentes de los hijos de los magos, la semana pasada la profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de los sangre sucia en _El Profeta_. Los magos, dijo, deben aceptar a ladrones de su conocimiento y de su magia, y sostiene que la progresiva desaparición de los sangre limpia es una circunstancia deseable. Si por ella fuera, nos emparejaríamos todos con muggles o, ¿por qué no?, con hombres lobo.

El discurso de Voldemort le recordó la razón de su estancia allí. Todo era tan absurdo que lo había olvidado.

Continuó girando, hasta cruzar nuevamente la mirada con Snape… con Severus. Por más dolor que hubiera en su corazón, él ya no podría ser _solo_ Snape.

En medio de las lágrimas que brotaban incontrolables, llegando hasta su cabello y arruinándolo más de lo que ya estaba, se permitió ver a Severus. Él no la salvaría. No movería un dedo para ayudarla. Y la verdad es que ya no lo necesitaba.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Murió. Y su última visión fueron los ojos de Severus.

* * *

No estaba muy segura de publicarlo, pero aquí está, ojalá no me odien mucho. Y el siguiente capítulo es el final.


	21. Capítulo XXI Final

_**Capítulo XXI. Como una criatura salvaje.**_

_A chorros se escapa la magia de mi alma cansada..._

* * *

Los débiles sollozos en la oscuridad inundaban la oficina del director de Hogwarts.

Meros quejidos de dolor de un animal salvaje obligado a vivir en cautiverio. Herido hasta lo indecible. Casi hasta la muerte.

Obligado también a seguir viviendo para ganar una guerra, para él perdida desde el principio.

—Severus… hijo…

Se escuchó una voz amplificada por el silencio sepulcral de la estancia.

El director se movió un poco, como intentando ignorar la voz que lo llamaba. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en las formas caprichosas que se dibujaban en la madera de su escritorio y que se deformaban cada vez que otra lágrima caía sobre su superficie. Las cortinas de su cabello ocultaban su cara. Desde lejos no se podía distinguir nada más que un bulto negro que palpitaba de vez en cuando, cuando el dolor se volvía insoportable.

—Severus… —se volvió a escuchar la voz—, por favor habla.

—Calla. —Aquella voz que solía causar terror lo traicionó, sonando cansada y apagada. Se aclaró la garganta y lo volvió a intentar—: Cállate.

Alzó un poco la vista, descubriendo un par de ojos como abismos que se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia donde había surgido la voz.

—Solo dime qué pasó. Me preocupas.

— ¿Preocuparte, tú? —Dijo al mismo tiempo que esbozaba un lúgubre intento de sonrisa, despejaba su cara de los restos de las últimas lágrimas y se erguía completamente.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —Cuestionó el anciano desde el retrato. En vida nunca temió pronunciar el nombre que en ese momento evitó.

—La mató. —Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor observando el resto de los retratos de los antiguos directores—. ¡Largo! —Gritó, dirigiéndose a los que aún se encontraban en los lienzos, observándolo atentamente o fingiendo dormir. Al cabo de un momento, después de sendos comentarios de reproche, todos abandonaron sus retratos, excepto Albus Dumbledore.

—Solo una vez te he visto así y eso fue hace muchos años. ¿A quién mató?

—A Charity.

Se había recargado en el escritorio, sosteniéndose con las manos en las esquinas. Pero después de decir ese nombre había vuelto a temblar y se le hizo imposible continuar en esa posición.

—Si era tu amiga, después de todo. —Afirmó Dumbledore, traspasándolo con la mirada, como solía hacer en vida y esperando por más información.

—Era mucho más que eso…

Severus daba vueltas por el despacho con una mezcla de furia y dolor en el rostro.

No pudo evitar que en su cara se formara nuevamente la mueca del profundo sufrimiento que parecía que lo acompañaría por siempre.

—La amaba, —continuó—, y nunca se lo dije. No la pude proteger. —Miraba al vacío con apatía, pero de repente pareció despertar y con el puño cerrado golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, lastimándose los nudillos hasta hacerlos sangrar.

—Voldemort ha matado a demasiadas personas.

—Pero a ella la asesinó frente a mis ojos y yo no hice nada… pude haber gritado, pude intentar rescatarla… tal vez… tal vez él le hubiera perdonado la vida si se lo hubiera pedido… —Severus carecía de todo el autocontrol que había mostrado siempre. Ya no era el hombre impasible con el temple de acero, capaz de engañar al mago tenebroso más grande del mundo. Era un ser indefenso…

— ¿Como le perdonó la vida a Lily Evans?

El corazón de Severus golpeó con fuerza en su pecho y su respiración volvió a acelerarse. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo helado, cubrió su rostro con las manos y lloró amargamente antes de lanzar un gemido desgarrador. Un grito desesperado más parecido al de un animal moribundo que al de un ser humano.

—La traicioné por Lily. Por una muerta. Y ahora las dos lo están. Preferí cumplir mi deber con ella, que salvar a Charity.

—Te exiges demasiado. Si lo hubieras enfrentado habrías muerto también.

—Pero ella hubiera sabido que sí la amaba…

—Eventualmente la verás y estoy seguro que ella ya sabe eso.

— ¿En serio crees esa basura?

Se quedaron en silencio y minutos después, habiendo recuperado la calma, sacó de su bolsillo la única fotografía mágica de Charity que había en el castillo. Ella se encontraba en una esquina apartada, pero la obligó a mostrarse, luego de echar fuera al resto de los ocupantes de la fotografía. No había prestado atención a los compañeros de Charity, pero al ver una melena pelirroja abandonar la imagen, se preguntó si sería posible que se tratara de _ella_. Aunque por lo pronto eso no importaba porque la mujer que necesitaba ver era aquella rubia de horrible cabello, carácter sensible, extravagancias muggles e ideales estúpidos.

A esa tonta muggle.

* * *

Ahora sí es el final. Si quieren un final alternativo, este es el momento de decirlo. Me siento como una villana por haber escrito esto, así que necesito liberar mi consciencia y si les parece que así está bien, también díganlo, es lo justo. De cualquier manera era una tragedia y se supone que las tragedias sean tristes... bellas y tristes, sé que me quedó triste, solo espero que también haya sido bella, aunque sea un poco.

La frase de arriba es parte de una canción de Alejandro Sanz llamada "Se le apagó la luz", como el capítulo anterior, lo cual no es casualidad. Escúchenla, está hermosa.

Gracias por leer y que sean felices... yo voy a extrañar esta historia.

Ah y gracias por dejar reviews, me han hecho muy feliz. Y gracias a Astrid Black por la idea.


End file.
